Suprema sailor moon y la hermandad
by healer.01
Summary: Dos almas unidas en un mismo cuerpo pero con diferentes sentimientos,una princesa y una guerrera, un príncipe y un guerrero serán ellos los afortunados, cual sera el oscuro secreto que cambiara el destino de las sailor
1. epilogo

**"SUPREMA SAILOR MOON"**

**EPILOGO**

Hola mi nombre es Serena Tsukino tengo 17 años voy en segundo de preparatoria, a pasado ya un año de la terrible batalla con galaxia tambien de la partida de los chicos para empezar mi queridisimo Darien esta estudiendo la universidad de medicina aunque le dejan demaciada tarea hace lo posible de pasar un rato de su tiempo conmigo voy a presentarles a mis amigas Aime Mizuno, Rey Hino, Lita Kino y Mina Aino ellas van conmigo a la misma preparatoria menos Rey que va a una escuela para señoritas, Michiru kaio es una gran violinista y pintora es muy buena un dia pense que asi es como debe de ser una princesa, Haruka Tenouh corredora de autos y por ultimo Setsuna Meiou y Hotaru Tomoe ahh no se me olvida dos grandes amigos y a los que tambien aprecio mucho Luna y Artemis la verdad esta va a ser una gran aventura para mi y lo que esta apunto de contarles

_**N/a:hola este es mi primer finc espero y que como abance la historia les empiece a gustar dare lo mejor de mi para que este interesante **_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Algo extraño**

En una linda noche dormia placidamente una chiva de cabellera rubis que peinaba de dos coletas cuando derrepente...

_-serenity, serenity, serenity-_decia una voz misteriosa

-Mmm-decia serena mientras poco a poco empezo abrir los ojos pero no veia nada

-luna, luna despierta-

-mmm que sucede serena-decia aquella gatita negra adormilada

-no escuchastes algo luna-

-escuchar que? acaso sucede algo?-

-no ya nada luna, sera mejor que me duerma buenas noches luna y disculpa por despertarte a esta hora-

-no te preocupes serena ademas no es muy noche hasta mañana descansa-

**Planeta Kinmoku**

_-fighter, fighter, fighter-_decia aquella voz

-Mmm-dijo fighter

-_ayudame, ayudame, ayudame, ahhhh-_

Rapidamente fighter despierta agitada y sudando

-que fue todo eso-decia preodupada

**Templo hikawa**

-que sera esta sensacion de nostalgia y preocupacion a la vez-decia Rey que se encontraba enfrente de el fuego sagrado rezando

-señorita Rey le sucede algo-dijo Nicolas que por casualidad paso por alli

-no nada Nicolas ya puedes retirarte e irte a descansar-

-bien hasta mañana señorita Rey que descanse-

-si hasta mañana y cierras la puerta cuando salgas Nicolas-

-si con su permiso-

**Casa de Haruka**

-que sucede Michiru? ocurre algo?- decia Haruka preocupa por ver como se desperto derrepente Michiru

-tuve una rara sensacion tu no?

-rara sensacion? A que te refieres-

-como si algo esta apunto de ocurrir espera-

Michiiru se acerco a su buro, abrio un cajon y saco su espejo de Neptuno despues...

-y bien que vez-pregunto Haruka

-Mmm no muestra nada _**(que raro)**_-penso Michiru

-alomejor es algo sin importancia pero ay que estar alerta para lo que suceda-

-tienes razon pero mientras este contigo no tengo problema verdad-

-aaa pues este si-

Haruka se sonrojo por el comentario que hizo su compañera


	3. capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Un nuevo dia**

Era un hermoso dia los rayos de luz entraban en una ventana asiendo que una linda chica despertara pero luego...

-Serena ya levantate si no vas a llegar tarde a la escuela-decia Mama ikuko

-Mmm, aaaaaay no otra vez me quede dormida Luna por que no me despertaste-

-te desperte pero no me hiciste ni el menor caso-dijo luna viendo como Serena rapido se arreglaba para la escuela

-lo siento no me di cuenta nos vemos luego luna-

-Ay Serena nunca cambias-

Rapidamente Serena bajo las escaleras paso a la cocina donde mama ikuko se encontraba terminando de preparar el desayuno, agarro unas cuantas rosquillas que se encontraban en la mesa se dirigio a la puerta de salida cundo derrepente...

-Serena tu almuerzo, no te lo vas a llevar-dijo mama ikuko

-supongo que si, bueno me voy mama nos vemos-

-ay esta niñacuendo va a ser el dia en que se levante temprano

**En el trayecto del camino**

-Serena¡-gritaba mina que iva corriendo para alcanzar a Serena

-Mina-

-otra vez te quedaste dormida Serena-

-por lo visto tu tambien Mina-

-entonces ay que apresurarnos sino vamos a estar otra vez en el pasillo-

**En la escuela**

-creo que otra vez van a llegar tarde aime-decia Lita que se encontraba afuera del salon de clases

-tienes razon Lita mejor entremos antes que llege el Profesor Toshiro-

En eso suena la campana para dar inicio a las clases

-Buenos dias alumnos-dijo el Profe. Toshiro

-Buenos dias profesor-respondieron todos los alumnos

-parece que hoy tienen muchas ganas de estudiar,pasare lista...-

Cuando el profesor pasaba lista y exactamente antes de pronunciar el apellido Tsukino, una fuerte rafaga de viento se sintio era nada mas ni nada menos que...

-PRESENTE aaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy-gritaron Serena y Mina cuando al momento que tropesaron-

-presente Serena presente-

-y compañia presente-

-Señorita Tsukino y Aino otra vez llegando tarde-decia el profesor algo molesto

-lo sentimos mucho-contestaron las dos

-que voy a ser con ustedes, vamos tomen asiento en sus respectivos lugares-

-gracias profesor-respondieron con las cabezas agachadas y se dirijieron a sus asientos

-bien empezemos con la clase abran el libro en la pagina 68 hoy veremos polinomios-

Asi la clase seguia su curso pero Serena tuvo la sensacion de voltear atras pero solo encontro un lugar desocupado...

**-Recuerdo-**

-muy bien chicos estos tres alumnos se integraran al grupo-decia el profesor

-ey yuju Yaten aqui ay un lugar vacio-alegremente decia Mina

-disculpano te molestaria si me siento aqui-pregunto Taiki

-no, descuida-respondia Lita algo sonrojada

-entonces yo me sentare aqui tratame bien bombón-dijo Seiya

-no soy bombón soy Serena-contesto Serena algo molesta

-bueno Serena-bombón-

-uuuyyyyy-

**-Fin del Recuerdo-**

-Señorita Tsukino, Señorita Tsukino-dijo el profesor

-Serena-le decia en susurro Mina que se encontraba al lado de el lugar de Serena

-eeehhh-contesto Serena una vez salida de sus recuerdos

-Señorita Tsukino-

-si-

-entonces digame cuales el resultado del problema-

-mmm bueno lo que pasa es que este-

-no se distraiga mas Señorita Tsukino sino se va a ir derechito al extraordinario-

-lo siento profesor no vuelve a pasar-

-eso espero, usted Señorita Kirosiki-

-si, el resultado es...-

-Serena que te sucede-susurro Mina

-nada Mina-

Ya al terminar todas las clases las chicas se fueron a la cafeteria crown en verse con Rey

**Cafeteria Crown**

-aqui tiene chicas-dijo Unazaki dandole sus bebidas

-gracias Unazaki-contestaron las chicas al unisono

-de nada chicas-

-bien chicas creo que Rey no a llegado aun-dijo Aime

-si eso parece, alomejor tuvo algo importante antes de venir-decia Lita

-oye Serena que te sucedio en la clase de mate , te veias muy pensativa-pregunto Mina

-es cierto que sucede Serena-decian Lita y Aime

-bueno yo... la verdad es que recorde algo-

-algo o alguien?-decia Mina con cara de picara

-Mina¡-le llamaron la atencion Lita y Aime

-no chicas dejenla Mina tiene toda la razon, lo que pasa es que recorde a los chicos cuando entraron a la escuela eso es todo-

-aaaaaa-suspiraron las tres

-hola chicas-dijo Rey entrando a la cafeteria

-hola Rey-

-y ahora que sucede, por que esas caras-pregunto Rey

-nada-respondio Lita

-oye Rey por que llegaste tarde si tu siempre eres la primera en esperarnos-dijo Aime

-bueno lo que pasa es que estaba haciendo un proyecto en equipo para este semestre-

-y luego dicen que uno es la que llega tarde-decia serena jugando con su popote

-que tratas de decir Serena-dijo Rey

-yo no nada jajajajajaja-

-bueno tan siquiera fue por la escuela no que cierta personita se queda durmiendo-

-eres muy grosera Rey-

-es la veradad admitelo Serena tonta-

-ya Rey dejame de estar molestando-

Serena le enseño la lengua a Rey y ella asia lo mismo

-ya chicas dejen de estar peleando-decia Aime viendolas

-oye Sere por cierto cuando te veras con Darien-pregunto Mina

-ayy, es cierto, bueno chicas me voy por que de seguro Darien me esta esperando nos vemos despues-decia Serena dirijiendose asia la salida

-Rey te noto algo preocupada sucede algo-pregunto Aime

-la verdad no queria hablar de esto por que no quiero preocupar a Serena, pero anoche tuve una sensacion muy extraña-contesto Rey preocupada

-pero no a pasado u ocurrido nada extraño, Rey alomejor no es nada-dijo Lita

-alomejor-decia no muy segura de sus palabras

-mejor ay que hablar de otra cosa que les parece si-decia Mina animada para cambiar el ambiente

**En algun restaurante**

-y bien-decia Haruka bebiendo un poco de cafe

-e vuelto a ver mi espejo, pero no me muestra nada, cres que sea algun tipo de premonicion?-dijo Michiru

-no lo se, pero ay que tener encuenta eso,pero si fuera a pasar algo Setsuna ya estaria aqui-

-tienes razon pero-

-de todas formas ay que estar al pendiente si sucede algo de acuerdo-

-tienes razon Haruka pero estoy segura de que algo esta apunto de suceder-

**Mientras con Serena y Darien**

-te sucede algo Serena-le decia Darien viendola muy pensativa

-ehh no nada, Darien-

-si-

-nunca te a pasado que cuando estas durmiendo escuchas algo o alguien-

-por que lo dices Serena-

-no por nada curiosidad-

-mmm la verdad no Serena-

-ya veo, oye Darien ya esta anochesiendo-

-tienes razon, entonces ven vamos te llevare a tu casa-

-gracias Darien-

-por que me das las gracias Serena-

-por que siempre estas a mi lado y al pendiente de mi te amo Darien-

-yo tambien princesa-

En ese momento Serena se alsa de puntillas y Darien se acerca a sus labios y se dan un dulce y tierno beso.


	4. capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: La nueva mision de tres estrellas**

En algun lugar oscuro se encontraba en un trono una reina que sostenia una copa de vino en su mano jugando un poco con ella, derepente se abrieron las grandes puertas de auel sitio dejando pasar a un soldado de armadura azul rey...

-su majestad-decia aquel soldado asiendo una reverencia

-ya an despertado, esta todo listo lo que ordeno-

-muy bien, trailos a mi -

-eso no sera necesario su majestad-decia uno de los tres caballeros de armadura gris cada uno de ellos traia diferente color de franjas en su armadura uno tenia el color morado, verde y el ultimo rojo

-bienvenidos sean mis fieles gerreros, veo que an despertado de su largo sueño-

-asi es su majestad, es un honor para nosotros volver a servirle y volver a verla-dijo el caballero con franjas rojas

-ya a llegado la hora de obtener lo que siempre quise el gran poder supremo y asi al mismo tiempo gobernar toda la via lactea-

-entonces cuales seran sus ordenes su majestad-pregunto el caballero de franjas moradas

-que me traigan las perlas de la hermandad que se encuentran en el planeta tierra-

-en aquel planeta tan primitivo-pregunto el de franjas colos verde

-si asi es-

-entonces sera mejor partir de una vez-dijo el de franjas rojas

-cuando ayan llegado los contactare-

-como usted ordene su majestad compermiso-contestaron los tres caballeros e hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron dejando aquel lugar frio y siniestro

-por fin a llegado el momento jajajajajajajajaja-

**En el planeta Kinmoku**

Una chica de cabellera negra amarrada en una coleta miraba un hermoso jardin que se encontraba atras de un enorme y bello palacio, aquella chica se encontraba con la mirada perdida en aquel sitio en eso...

**-Recuerdo-**

_"Fighter, fighter, fighter"_

_"Ayudame, ayudame, ayuda me aahhh"_

**-Fin del Recuerdo-**

**-**_**(que sera eso, que fue, acaso...)-**_no siguio pensando por que alguien le hablaba

-Fighter¡-gritaba una chica de cabellera castaña que corria hacia su compañera

-que sucede Maker?-

-oye que te pasa ultimamente andas muy pensativa diria que..-no continuo por uqe enseguida hablo Fighter

-dime a que venias-

-la princesa nos mando a llamar, solicita nuestra presencia-

-esta bien vamos y Healer-

-ya esta aya solo faltabas tu-

-ok-

Las dos se dirijieron a donde se encontraba Healer

-donde te abias metido Fighter ya tenia mucho rato que nos mando a llamar la princesa-decia molesta Healer

-por alli,que es malo distraerse un poco-respondio Fighter

-no empiecen lo bueno es que ya estamos aqui no ay que aser esperar tanto a la princesa-hablo Maker para que no se pelearan

-si es cierto bueno entremos-contesto Fighter

Era un hermoso palacio aque estaba custodiado por guardias al rededor adentro estaba sentada la princesa Kakyu cuando lapuerta de aquel lugar se abrieron dejando entrar a las sailor star lights haciendo una reberencia ya enfrente de su princesa

-nos mando a llamar princesa-dijo Fighter

-mis queridas sailor ya tenia rato esperandolas-

-lo sentimos mucho lo que pasa es que...-decia Maker pero su princesa procigio hablando

-no se preocupen ustedes sabran sus motivos las mande a llamar por que tengo que decirles algo respecto a una nueva mision que tendran que realizar-

La princesa se quedo mirando una por una a sus sailor viendo la esprecion de lo que estaba a punto de decirles

-pero princesa nuestra mision acabo desde que regresamos a nuestro planeta-dijo sailor Healer

-te equivocas sailor Healer-decia la princesa segura de sus palabras pero no dejaba de mirar a Fighter que ella solo guardaba silencio

-pero-

-ustedes tienen que regresar a el planeta tierra-

-que?-se preguntaron las tres sailor

-su mision sera alli ustedes sabran cual va a ser-

-no, yo no aceptare la mision mi deber es estar a su lado y protegiendola a usted y al planeta-contesto algo molesta sailor Healer

-eso yo lo se sailor healer-

-princesa esta segura-pregunto sailor Maker

-asi es-

-pero que pasara con usted princesa-dijo Fighter que apenas se armo de valor para preguntar

-yo estare bien, tengo a mis guerdianes protegiendo el palacio y ami-

-princesa-decia sollozando sailor Healer

-no llores sailor Healer siempre estare con ustedes pero ya tienen que irse vamos-

-no se preocupe princesa en cunto acabemos la mision regresaremos pronto-decia sailor Maker

-lo se sailor Maker-

Asi las tres sailor y su princesa se dirijieron al jardin

-bueno princesa nos vamos-dijo sailor Fighter

-si cuidense mucho mis queridas sailors-

-cuidese mucho princesa-decia sailor Healer

-lo are sailor Healer-

-regresaremos muy pronto-contesto Maker

-si lo se-

Asi tres hermosas luces se vieron en el cielo dejando asi su planeta

-_**(a llegado el momento)-**_pensaba la princesa

-su majestad-decia un guardia que inmediatamente hizo una reverencia

-si-

-la estan esperando-

-si enseguida voy-

Asi la princesa kakyu entro a su palacio junto con su guardia

_**N/a:**_ Espero y les este gustando esta historia no son muy largos los capitulos pero espero hacerlos mas extensos por cierto los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la talentosisima, maravillosa y estupenda **Naoko Takeuchi**, algunos nuevos personajes que apareceran poco a poco son **MIOS** jajaja y le doy gracias a mi primer lectora **KTUE** nos vemos en los siguientes capitulos.


	5. capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: Una llegada inesperada**

En la terraza de un edificio se encontraban tres apuestos jovenes...

-pues bien emos llegado-decia Taiki a sus hermanos

-y ahora que se supone que vamos hacer-dijo malumorado Yaten

-pienso que lo primero que debemos hacer es...-propuso seiya pero no termino de hablar por que enseguida hablo Taiki

-llamar a nuestro representante arreglar todo y regresar a la escuela-

-queeee? estudiar, bastante voy a tener con soportar nuevamente a esas locas que se mueren por nosotros por que no creo que despues de un año nos aigan olvidado rapidamente-decia Yaten un poco alterado

-calmate yaten, si te gusta que mueran por ti a poco no te alegra volver a ver a las chicas en especial una peli rubia que siempre trai un moñito rojo-Seiya le decia con cara picara-

-yo no soy como tu Seiya que mueres por cierta persona y ni si quiera te ace caso-

-pues tan siquiera-

-ya calmense los dos, sino quieren que duermamos en la calle-dijo taiki regañandolos

-vomos ay que darnos prisa, pronto anochesera-

-si Taiki-contestaron Seiya y Yaten

**En algun lugar de Tokio**

Aque lugar era una cabaña vieja que se encontraba en medio de un bosque siniestro con las ramas de los arboles secas, aquel sitio ni siquiera un rayo de luz daba; en un cuarto de aquella caballa habia un cristal muy grande el cual se veia una imagen...

-su majestad hemos llegado al planeta tierra, cual es su mandato-decia el caballero de armadura con franjas rojas, al momento de uqe los tres asian una reverencia ante aquella imagen

-por el momento solo quiero que me traigan las perlas de la hermandad-decia la imagen que aparecio en el cristal

-yo me encargare de eso su magestad si me lo permite-decia el caballero de franjas moradas, era un hombre de piel apiñonada, pelo corto color cafe claro, ojos color miel

-esta bien Zorac encargate de buscarlas-

-gracias su majestad no la defraudare-

-pero no permitire errores, te quedo claro Zorac-

-si su majestad compermiso-hizo nuevamente una reverencia se levanto y unas sombras negras empezaron a cubrirlo y desaparecio

-y nosotros que haremos su majestad-pregunto el de franjas verdes

-por el momento nada ye despues se me ocurrira que are con ustedes-

Asi aquella imagen del cristal se empezo a borrar

-entonces a relajarse-decia el caballero de franjas verdes

-si adisfrutar lo que en siglos no hicimos jajajajaja-contesto el de franjas rojas

**En la casa Tsukino**

Serena dormia placidamente cuando nuevamente escucho aquella voz que pronunciaba su nombre y pedia que despertara...

-otra vez que sera, de quien sera esta voz que escucho-pensaba con cierta preocupacion y temor, se incorporo de la cama y sin querer cuando se iva a levantar tiro a luna accidentalmente

-miau-dijo Luna al sentir el duro piso

-ay lo siento mucho Luna, no fue mi intencion-

-pero Serena que estas haciendo despierta a esta hora-

-es que no puedo dormir, voy por un vaso de agua ahorita regreso-

-_(y ahora pues que se traera)-_pensaba Luna

Serena bajo a la cocina bebio un poco de agua y subia a su habitacion

-que hora es luna-

-son las 5 de la mañana-

-bien, me dare una ducha y despues me arreglare para ir a la escuela-

-a esta hora, no cres que es muy temprano-

-para nada-

-Serena-

-si-

-no nada Serena-

**En el Templo Hikawa**

-riu, sey, gai, imposible el fuego sagrado no me muestra nada que es esta sensacion tan extraña-decia preocuda Rey

-Señorita Rey le sucede algo-dijo Nicolas

-Nicolas ya te e dicho que no me interrumpas cuando estoy haciendo oracion-

-disculpeme pero solo queria avisarle que ya e juntado todas las hojas de los arboles que estaban tiradas en el patio-

-y solo para eso me interrumpes-

-este, yo-

-ya Nicolas dejalo asi y retirate por favor-

-si con su permiso señorita Rey y disculpe-

-bueno ya es tarde voy a prepararme para ir a la escuela-

**En un departamento**

-ah por fin-dijo Seiya tirandose en la cama

-bueno pues ay que dormir un poco no creen-decia Taiki

-dormir que acaso no sean dado cuenta que ya son mas de las 6 de la mañana-dijo un furioso Yaten

-tranquilo Yaten todabia tenemos tiempo de dormir un poco-decia Taiki tranquilisando un poco a Yaten

-dejalo Taiki,que no vez que se pone asi por que no tubo su sueño de belleza-comento Seiya en tono burlon

-que dijiste Seiya-

-yo no nada enano solo la verdad

-y a quien le dices enano-

-pues como que aquien no creo que sea a Taiki-

-ya calmense los dos parecen niños, viendolo bien Yaten tiene razon ay que asearnos y despues vamos a ver a las chicas-

-entonces yo primero-dijo animado Seiya caminando asia el baño

-no, primero yo-dijo yaten alcanzandolo

-no Yaten, tu te tardas much, no se que tanto ases alli dentro-

-bueno tan siquiera me se bañar bien no que otros-

.que insinuas Yaten-

-yo nada solo lo que veo-

-pues no querras que tus admiradoras se enteren de que cantas mientras te duchas-

-eso no es cierto-

-claro que si-

-aaaa aqui vamos de nuevo-dijo Taiki resignado

**Casa Tsukino**

-Serena ya son las...-mama ikuko decia pero no continuo por que...

-ya estoy lista mama-

-bueno Serena la verdad hoy me sorprendiste-

-ay mama bueno ya me voy nos vemos adios mama-

-Serena tu almu-

-ya lo llevo adios-

Asi Serena salio de su casa con rumbo a su escuela pero esta vez caminando tranquilamente

-que raro Serena siempre se para tarde-

-por que raro mama Ikuko-decia papa Kenji mientras estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periodico

-por que hoy se paro temprano, ya hasta habia desayunado-

-no es raro, nuestra hija ya se empieza a ser responsable-

-tienes razon, mas cafe-

-si por favor-

**En camino hacia la escuela**

-buenos dias Aime-decia Serena

-buenos dias Serena y ese milagro que te levantastes temprano-pregunto sorprendida Aime

-bueno, es que uno no siempre puede llegar tarde Aime-

-Aime¡-gritaba Lita corriendo

-Lita buenos dias-decia Aime

-gracias por detenerte Aime y woow Serena y ese milagro-

-por que se tienen que sorprender-

-Lita¡-gritaba Mina que venia a todo vapor-

-buenos dias Mina-saludaron Lita y Aime

-gracias chicas por esperarme, buenos di... Serena-

-ya lo se tambien te sorprendes pero lo mismo diria de ti Mina-

-bueno no as escuchado ese dicho que dice que el que se levanta temprano no necesita ayuda-

-no no Serena no escuches ese dicho se dice asi el que madruga dios le ayuda-

-pero me entendieron no?-pregunto mina

-ya ay que irnos sino se nos va a ser tarde-dijo Lita

-es cierto vamos chicas- decia Aime

**En el departamento de Three lights**

-vamos Seiya, apurate-decia Taiki viendo su reloj

-luego decian que yo me tardaba-dijo en tono burlon Yaten

-te escuche Yaten, bien listo como me veo?-

-bien-contesto Taiki

-como siempre-

-ya van a empezar, vamonos si no, no las alcanzaremos antes de que entren a la escuela-decia Taiki en su limite de paciencia

-si Taiki-

Asi tomaron el auto y se fueron directo hacia la escuela Juban...


	6. capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: El regreso del grupo Three Lights**

En la entrada de la escuela Juban se encontraban tres jovenes...

-ya ven se los dije ya entraron a clases-dijo Taiki

-y todo por culpa de Seiya-decia Yaten

-mi culpa?-pregunto Seiya sin preocupacion

-si por que sino te hubieras tardado tanto hubieramos llegado a tiempo-

-pero si tu tubistes la culpa por discutir conmigo-

-eso no es cierto, yo solo dije la verdad-

-claro que no enano-

-claro que si-

-que no-

-que digo que si-

-ya bastaaaa¡-grito Taiki

-los dos tubieron la culpa, y ya vamonos que tenemos muchas cosas por aser-

-si Taiki-contestaron los dos

Asi nuevamente se subieron al auto (ese auto se los presto su representante)

**En la casa de Haruka **

-bien llegamos-decia Haruka mientras estacionaba su auto deportivo color rojo en la cochera

-Haruka cres que es suficiente lo que compramos-

-Michiru creo que hasta nos pasamos, tan solo mira cuantas bolsas estoy cargando-

Michiru solo se empezo a reir al ver a su compañera con tantas bolsas

-bien tan siquiera abre la puerta por favor Michiru-

-si dames las llaves-

-si no tubiera las manos ocupadas creme que te las daria-

-bueno dime donde las tienes-

-en la bolsa izquierda de mi pantalon-

-asi aqui estan-

Cuando Michiru abrio la puerta de la casa...

-Papa Haruka, Mama Michiru-grito la pequeña Hotaru corriendo

-Ahhhhhhh-Haruka cayo de senton y todas las bolsas salieron disparadas

-Hotaru-hablo Setsuna

-lo siento Mama Setsuna-contesto agachando la cabeza

-no te preocupes Hotaru fue un accidente-decia Michiru mientras ayudaba a Haruka a levantarse

-ven aca pequeña Hotaru-dijo Haruka una vez levantada abriendo sus brazos para cargarla

-Papa Haruka¡ me da mucho gusto volver a verte-decia alegremente

-a mi igual pequeña-

-y a mi no me van a saludar-pregunto Setsuna

-por supuesto que si Hola Setsuna-respondio Michiru

-Hola setsuna-saludo Haruka

-y que te a traido por aqui Setsuna a ocurrido algo-decia Haruka al momento que bajaba a Hotaru

-se a sentido un gran temblor en las puertas del tiempo y sean cerrado-contesto Setsuna seriamente

-entonces lo que...-dijo Michiru cuando rapidamente fue a su cuarto y saco su espejo de Neptuno

-que ves Michiru?-pregunto Haruka

-solo veo que tres luces ya an aterrizado en la tierra-

-eso quiere decir que ya estan aqui ellos-

-espera Haruka-

-que?-

-tambien puedo ver que hay una sombra negra pero la imagen se distorciona-

-que significa esto Setsuna?-pregunto Haruka

-**la oscuridad se acerca, la chica de cabellos dorados sera amenazada por las sombras la luz despertara y la hermandad buscaran**-decia Hotaru cuando cae desmayada

-Hotaru¡-gritaron las tres corriendo a lado de Hotaru que se encontraba en el piso

-Hotaru, Hotaru despierta-decia Haruka moviendo el cuerpo de la pequeña

-solo se a desmayado Haruka-dijo Michiru

-sera mejor que la lleves al cuarto Haruka, para que descanse-decia Setsuna

-si, esta bien-

Haruka cargo a Hotaro, la llevo a su habitacion, la deposito en la cama y salio para dirigirse a la sala donde se encontraba Michiru y Setsuna

-entonces que nos quiso decir Hotaru, Setsuna-pregunto Michiru

-que alguien le ara nuevamente dañño a nuestra princesa-respondio Haruka bajando las escaleras

-pero quien seria si la unica era Neherenia-

-ademas la princesa la libero de aquella maldad que tenia en su corazon-dijo Setsuna

-tienes razon pero lo que me pregunto es que quiso decir Hotaru con hermandad-se pregunto Haruka

-eso tendriamos que investigar-respondio Michiru

**En un Restaurante**

-y bien, vamos a regresar-pregunto Taiki viendo a su representante

-por supuesto que si, solo tienen que firmar este contrato nuevamente y listo-

-que bien¡-dijo Seiya

-yo no se por que se emocionan tanto si de todas maneras va a ser lo mismo que ase un año-decia Yaten susurrando

-dijo algo joven Kou-pregunto su representante por que no logro alcanzar a oir bien lo que abia dicho Yaten

-que yo no...-no continuo hablando por que Seiya le dio un codazo

-que yo no lo dudo dos veces para firmar el contrato-respondio Yaten no muy seguro

-me las vas a pagar Seiya-le dijo Yaten entre dientes

-muy bien aqui esta el boligrafo-

-listo tenga-decia Taiki dandole en contrato ya firmado por los tres

-y cunado comenzamos-pregunto Seiya

-pues cuando ustedes lo decidan-

-entonces desde ahora, para que esperar-decia Taiki

-muy bien entonces los Three Lights regresan a la farandula-

-si asi es muchas gracias-dijo Taiki extendiendole la mano en señal de agradecimento

-no gracias a ustedes, que quisieron que nuevamente los representara-contesto el representante y correspondio el gesto de Taiki

-pero una pregunta donde andubieron todo este tiempo nadamas desaparecieron-

-pues bueno-decia Seiya

-_(eso es algo que no le interesa metiche)_-penso Yaten

-pues tubimos un pequeño problema de una tia que vive en Francia y tubimos que irnos-contesto Taiki

-ah ya veo pero ya se soluciono verdad-

-si ya se soluciono muchas gracias por preocuparse-decia Seiya

-_(si preocuparse como no)_-pensaba Yaten

-bueno me tengo que ir por que tengo otros asuntos que atender-

-si muchas gracias por darnos unos cuantos minutos de su tiempo-dijo Taiki

-no se preocupen de todas maneras valio la peno, nos vemos muchachos-

-si hasta luego-contestaron los tres

Asi el representante salio de aquel restaurante, dejando a los tres chicos en aquella mesa...

-y bien-pregunto Taiki

-pues ya que estamos aqui hay que comer no lo cren-decia Seiya

-tienes razon Seiya ay que pedir algo-

-si muero de hambre-

-que te pasa Yaten-pregunto Taiki

-eh yo no nada-

-seguro que esta pensando en Mina-

-ahh no molestes Seiya no soy como tu-

-ay no tabien que ivamos-decia Taiki

**Mientras en la cieudad numero diez**

-pobres humanos miserables lo que se les espera-decia Zorac viendo desde el cielo a las personas que caminaban por las calles de la ciudad

-mira, creo que esa sera mi primer victima jajajajaja-


	7. capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6: Un nuevo enemigo aparece**

En la escuela Juban ya terminaron las clases y todos los alumnos salian para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas la verdad es que algunos...

-ah por fin, pense que nunca saldriamos-dijo Mina

-no seas exagerada Mina, ami se me paso super rapido las clases-decia Aime

-eso tu lo dices Aime por que no sufres como nosotras verdad Serena-contesto con cara de perrito regañado

-no seas dramatica Mina ademas si te pusieras a estudiar no seria asi-comento Lita

-oye Serena que tienes, bienes muy callada te sucede algo-pregunto Aime algo preocupada por como se veia Serena

-no solo me duele un poco la cabeza eso es todo Aime, no te preocupes-contesto Serena tocandose la cabeza

-quieres que te dejemos a tu casa serena-dijo Lita al verla

-no gracias chicas, me quede de ver con Darien asi que no a de tardar en pasar por mi-lo decia fingiendo una sonrisa para que no se preocuparan tanto

-de veras Serena-pregunto Mina

-si Mina estoy bien-

-bueno entonces luego nos vemos Serena-lo dijo no muy convencida

-si no se preocupen no vemos luego-

-cuidate mucho Serena-decia Aime

-si-

-me saludas a Darien-dijo Lita

-si yo le digo-

-nos vemos adios-decian mientras se daban la vuelta y caminaban

-no vemos-decia Serena cuando derrepente sintio un fuerte dolor que cae desmayada

Las chicas oyeron el golpe voltearon y ...

-Serena¡-gritaron mientras rapidamente corrian asia a ella

-Serena-dijo darien cuando bajaba de su auto

-Darien-decian las chicas

-que le sucedio?-pregunto mientras la cargaba para llevarla a un hospital

-no lo sabemos, solo nos dijo que le dolia un poco la cabeza eso es todo y escuchamos un golpe es cuando la vimos tirada-respondio Aime preocupada

-la llevare a un hospital, yo les avisare si ocurre algo mas-decia Darien dirigiendose rapido a su automovil junto con Serena en brazos

-si esta bien Darien-decia angustiada Lita

Rapidamente Darien arranco el auto rumbo al hospital mas cercano

-chicas ay que avisarle a Rey-dijo Mina

-tienes razon Mina-decia Aime

-entonces que estamos esperando vamos, a de estar en la cafeteria de Andrew esperandonos como siempre-contesto Lita

Las chicas corrieron con rumbo a la cafeteria

**Cafeteria Crow**

-ya se tardaron las chicas,_(que sera esta sensacion que siento)_-dijo pensativa Rey

Cuando de pronto vio por la ventana a las personas correr a todas direcciones huyendo de algo o alguien...

-pero que esta pasando-se pregunto Rey mientras rapidamente salio de la cafeteria

-vamos no huyas, solo quiero saber si tu tienes lo que ando buscando-decia Zorac aun joven que se encontraba en el piso asustado, cuando lo iva a atacar...

-alto ahi-dijo Sailor Marts

-quien eres?-pregunto Zorac

-soy una Sailor Scouts que lucha por el amor y la pasion, soy Sailor Marts-

-ahhh con que una Sailor, no sabia que hubiera una en este planeta tan primitivo-contesto fingiendo una sonrisa

-y no solo una, soy una Sailor Scouts que lucha por el amor y la belleza, soy Sailor Venus-

-yo soy Sailor Jupiter-

-y yo Sailor Mercury-

-el grupo de las Sailor Scouts a llegado-

-que bueno que llegaron, justo a tiempo chicas-decia Sailor Marts

-bueno y eso que corrimos mas que el heroe Flash-decia Sailor Venus

-Sailor Venus-le llamaron la atencion Sailor Jupiter y Mercury

-basta de platic, como ya se presentaron y como todo un caballero me presentare-decia Zorac

-ta siquiera este nuevo enemigo si tiene modales-dijo Venus

-Venus-las demas Sailors le gritaron

-esta bien ya me callo-

-basta, como me acen enojar, como les decia soy Zorac uno de los caballeros guerreros del planeta Kleper-

-Kleper?-se preguntaron las cuatro Sailors

-bien entonces dejenme hacer mi trabajo-

En eso el joven empezo a gritar del dolor y de su pecho salio un cuarzo de color gris

-maldicion, no es la perla que ando buscando-decia Zorac con decepcion

-perla?

-dejate de tonterias, Sailor Marts "Saeta llameante de Marte"-

-no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes, aparece demonio curs-

Zorac saco un pequeño frasco y derramo una gota de color morado que se rapidamente se transformo en un terrorifico demonio tenia ojos rojos, sus dientes eran filosos y de su brazo derecho tenia un enorme cuchillo

-demonio curs-decia aquel ser

-curs acaba con esas entrometidas-decia Zorac que fue cubierto por sombras negras y desaparecio del lugar

-dejenmelo chicas, Sailor Jupiter "Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter"-

Jupiter lanzo se ataque pero al demonio no le hizo nada

-es muy resistente-decia Mercury

-curs-decia el demonio

Cuando empezo a atacarlas dejando a las Sailors tiradas en el piso y poco a poco lograban otra vez ponersa de pie cuando iva a volver atacar el demonio...

-Laser de Estrella Fugaz-

-ese poder es de-decia sorprendida Sailor Marts

-no puede ser-dijo Mercury

-quienes son ustedes-pregunto el demonio curs

-pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche-respondio Sailor Healer

-y tambien por la atmosfera de este planeta-dijo Sailor Maker

-somos Tres Estrellas Fugases-dice Sailor Fighter

-Sailor Star Fighter-

-Sailor Star Maker-

-Sailor Star Healer-

-las Sailor Star Lights an llegado-

-Sailor Healer-decia muy animada Sailor Venus

-Sailor Maker-dijo Mercury

-Sailor Fighter-contesto Jupiter

-necesitan ayuda chicas-pregunto Sailor Fighter

-pero que asen aqui-respondio Sailor Marts

-vaya pero que bienvenida-contesto Sailor Healer

-Healer no seas asi-dijo Maker

-Mmm-dijo Healer asiendo una mueca

-rafaga nebulosa-dijo el demonio y una fuerte energia fue directo a las chicas

-cuidado-grito Sailor Marts

Pero no lograron esquivar el ataque y las lanzo contra las paredes de algunas tiendas de la ciudad

-no podemos contra el es muy fuerte-decia Venus

-dee aver algun punto debil de este ser-dijo Mercury utilizando su microcomputadora

-y ahora necesitamos mas a Sailor Monn-dijo Jupiter

-pero sabes muy bien que ella-decia Venus al momento que se tapo la boca al recordar que todabia no le abian dicho lo sucedido a Rey

-ella que Venus-pregunto Marts

-que... no tiene poderes-mintio Venus

-rafaga nebulosa-

Antes que el ataque llegara asia a ellas un resplandor color rosa cego al demonio, depronto una voz se escucho

-no permitire que dañes a mas personas soy una Sailor Scouts que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy **Sailor Moon **y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna-

Bajo de un semaforo donde se encontraba parada y se coloco enfrente de las Sailor Scouts

-_(Serena, pero si Serena esta con Darien)_-pensaron tanto Jupiter, Mercury y Venus

-Curacion Lunar Accion-lanzo su ataque Sailor Moon

-¿Curacion Lunar?-se pregunto Sailor Marts

-pero si ese fue el primer ataque cuando bencio a la Reina Beril-dijo Mercury

Y con ese poder el demonio se deciso convirtiendolo en agua morada que se vaporisaba

-Sailor Moon-dijo Marts extendiendo su mano para tocar su hombro pero esta solo la atraveso

-Nos Volvemos a ver chicas-respondio Sailor al momento de voltear dandoles una sonrisa y desaparecio

_**N/A:**_ Que les parecio este capitulo, en fin espero que dejen comentarios y si tienen alguna duda yo se las resolvere con mucho gusto, nos estaremos leyendo en otro capitulo de **Sailor Moon y la Hermandad**, ojala y aiga generado preguntas como ¿que pasara despues? ¿como que otra sailor moon?,por cierto los personajes no son mios sino de **Naoko Takeuchi** gracias a sus personajes estoy aciendo esta historia bay


	8. capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7: Una confucion inexplicable**

-Sailor Marts-dijo Venus

-a si- contesto saliendo del shock

-ayudanos a despertar a las chicas-grito Mercury

-si voy-corrio donde se encontraban las Star Lights inconcientes

-Healer-decia Venus moviendo un poco el cuerpo de Healer lo mismo hicieron Mercury y Jupiter con Fighter y Maker

-oh que ocurrio?-preguntaba Fighter mientras se incorporaba

-donde esta ese demonio-dijo Healer molesta

-Sailor Moon acabo con el-contesto Marts

-Sailor Moon¡, pero donde esta no la veo, se supone que siempre estan con ella no-dijo Fighter obserbando para todos lados buscando esa calida mirada

-si siempre estamos con ella pero...-decia Venus

-desaparecio-dijo Marts

-como que desaparecio?-decia Maker asombrado

-pues no lo sabemos-se apresuro a decir Mercury

-no es que quiera cambiar de tema pero vamonos de aqui y en el camino les platicamos- decia Jupiter

**En el hospital**

-parientes de la señorita Tsukino-decia un doctos un poco mayor

-aqui, soy su prometido-contesto Darien

-sigame por favor-

Darien siguió al medico hasta llegar a su consultorio, tomaron asiento pero el doctor seguia revisando el expediente

-y bien doctor-

-mmm-el doctor se aclaro un poco la garganta

-pues hemos hecho algunas pruebas de sangre todo salio bien no tiene nada quizas solo sea cansancio o desgasto fisico-

-eso quiere decir que se encuentra bien-

-si esta perfecta no tiene nada asi es uqe en cualquier momento se la puede llevar a su casa-

-muchas gracias doctor-

-no hay de que agradecer es mi trabajo como medico, solo voy a dar de alta a la paciente-

-puedo apasar a verla-

-claro esta en la habitacion 670, compermiso-

-si gracias doctor-

Asi Darien salio del consultorio se dirigio a la habitacion donde se encontraba Serena

-puedo pasar Serena-

-claro pasa Darien-

-ya te sientes mejor?-

-si pero no se por que me trajiste a un hospital si ivamos a salir juntos Darien, te estaba esperando-

-Serena, no te acuerdas lo que sucedio-

-no solo se uqe te estaba esperando y cuando me di cuenta estaba aqui, que pasa Darien-

-no nada princesa, entonces vamonos-

-si, nadamas me cambio-

-si entonces te espero abajo, mientras voy a pagar si-

-si esta bien-

Darien salio de la habitacion y se dirijio a la recepcion

-disculpe señorita el doctor Yotaku me informo que iva a dar de alta a la paciente Tsukino-

-si asi es-decia la enfermera viendo su computadora

-entonces solo venia a pagar-

-si esta bien-

Darien pago, enseguida ya abia bajado Serena salieron del hospital y se dirijieron al auto de Darien

**Mientras con las chicas**

-y eso fue lo que paso-dijo aime

-y ya se comunico darien con ustedes-pregunto rey preocupada

-no pero nos...-decia mina pero en eso su celular sono

-si diga-

-mina-

-darien y serena como esta?-

-bien, mina solo llamo para que no se preocuparan, ahorita voy para mi departamento serena biene conmigo-

-esta bien darien, ahorita mismo vamos para alla-

-y bien que dijo?-pregunto seiya

-nada dijo que serena esta bien y que ahorita va para su departamento-

-entonces que estamos esperando, vamos-dice rey

-si vamos-dijo seiya

-espera seiya-lo detuvo taiki

-que sucede taiki?-pregunto aime

-lo que pasa es uqe tenemos cosas por aser-contesto rapidamente yaten

-y que cosas-ahora fue mina la que pregunto con picardia

-para regresar a los escenarios, no es asi seiya-pregunto taiki a su hermano

-si asi es-contesto seiya desanimado

-bueno nosotras nos vamos, adios chicos no alegro mucho que regresaran-dijo rey saliendo de la cafeteria

-luego nos vemos yaten-decia mina alegremente

-adios chicos-decia lita-

-nos vemos luego muchachos-decia apenada aime

-si adios chicas-contesto taiki

-ppor que no quisiste que fuera taiki, se trata de la salud de bombon-dijo molesto seiya

-seiya, tu y yo sabemos que sientes por serena-

-ademas ella esta con su novio seiya-dijo yaten

-y no queremos verte sufrir por ella-decia taiki

Seiya no supo que contestar respecto a lo que decian sus hermanos, sabia que tenian razon solo se sento en la silla

**En el dapartamento de Darien**

-llegamos serena, quieres comer algo o beber-decia darien mientras dejaba a serena en la sala

-si darien-decia apenada

-muy bien entonces voy a la cocina a preparar la comida, si necesitas algo me avisas si-decia mientras caminaba con rumbo a la cocina

-si, darien gracias por preocuparte-

-no es nada serena por ti haria cualquier cosa-

Enseguida suena el timbre

-yo abro darien-

-si, por favor-

Serena se levanto del sillon y fue abrir la puerta

-serena¡-decia rey al momento que la vio al abrir la puerta y la abrazo

-rey que sucede-decia serena por la accion de rey

-no nada serena podemos pasar-dijo aime para que no hiciera preguntas

-si claro pasen-

-quien era serena-decia darien al momento que salia de la cocina a dirijirse asi la puerta

-son las chicas darien-

-ah hola chicas-

-hola darien-contestaron las chicas al mismo tiempo

-como te sientes serena-pregunto aime

-bien, por que-

-es que como te encontramos desmayada pensamos que-decia lita

-lo que paso es que el medico me dijo, que quizas era cansancio o desgastamiento fisico y que se esncontraba bien-dijo darien mientras se acercaba con cinco vasos de jugo de naranja

-que bueno-decia mina

-oye darien, estabas preparando algo en la cocina-pregunto lita

-si por que serena tiene hambre-

-si quieres yo te ayudo-

-no mejor yo voy a ayudarle-dijo rapidamente aime mientras se levantaba de el sillon

-no yo mejor le ayudo-decia celosa serena

-tu no puedes serena tonta aqui te quedas-dijo rey por que sabia que tenia planeado aime

-entonces vamos aime-decia darien

-si vamos-

Asi las chicas se quedaron platicando con serena mientras darien y aime entraban a la cocina

-oye darien, quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante-

-si dime aime-

-lo que pasa es que no queria decir nada enfrente de serena pero, aparecio un nuevo enemigo-

-pero si asi fuera, por que no senti nada-

-por que solo sientes cuando serena esta en peligro, pero lo mas raro es cuando nos iva a tacar por segunda vez-

-por segunda vez?-

-bueno es que recibimos ayuda de las sailor star lights-

-eso quiere decir que an regresado-

-si asi es pero aparecio sailor moon-

-pero eso es imposible, por que serena estaba en el hospital conmigo y ella ahorita no tiene poderes-

-si lo se ademas estaba vestida cuando tubimos nuestra primer pelea cuando nuestro enemigo ere la reina beril-

-su primera transformacion-

-si ademas de eso utilizo el cetro lunar el que supuestamente serena perdio sedpues de acabar con el megaberso, cuando rey iva a tocarla solo la atraveso y nos dijo: _ nos volvemos a ver chicas_ -

-ya hablaron de esto con luna y artemis-

-no alrato se ara una reunionen el templo de hikawa, asi mina le avisara a artemis y el le dira a luna-

-muy bien y ahora que quiere esta nuevo enemigo-

-no lo sabemos lo unico es que esta buscando alguna perla eso nos parecio escuchar, darien, no queremos que hables de esto con serena todabia no sabemos la situacion-

-no te preocupes aime ya estare con ella-

-entonces te llamaremos por telefono para que estes informado al respecto-

Asi salieron aime salio de la cocina con platos, vasos y cucharas en las manos, darien traia la comia, lita sirvio y todos se pusieron a disfrutar la comida

**Departamento de los kou**

-oigan entonces cual es nuestra mision que nos encargo la princesa-pregunto yaten

-no lo se yaten, pero ay un nuevo enemigo muy poderoso-respondio taiki

-pero este no es nuestro planeta, nosotros debemos estar con la princesa-dijo molesto

-yaten ellas nos ayudaron, nosotros debemos a ser lo mismo, quizas esa sea la mision que nos otorgo la princesa, y tu que opinas seiya-le pregunto taiki aun seiya sentado en la sala con la cabeza recargada asi atras biendo el techo

-ah si esta bien-contesto no muy seguro

-estas preocupado por ella no es asi-

-olvidate de una buena vez de ella seiya-le dijo yaten

-no es tan facil yaten-contesto gritandole

-ella ya tiene a alguien a su lado, y no eres precisamente tu-

-ya callate yaten-dijo seiya sujetandolo fuertemente de la camisa

-no me voy a callar, por que esa es la verdad-

-ya basta ustedes dos, seiya suelta a yaten ademas tiene razon se uqe es muy dificil pero aceptalo hermano-decia taiki mientras ponia una mano en su hombro

-voy a salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco-

Seiya agarro su saco que lo abia depositado en el respaldo de una silla y salio del departamento

-por eso no estaba de acuerdo con volver, que vamos hacer con el taiki-

-solo nos queda apoyarlo y estar con el yaten-

**Templo hikawa**

-bien todas estamos ya , solo falta luna-decia rey a las chicas

-y que a nosotras no nos van a tomar en cuenta-decia haruka caminando abrazando a michiri de la cintura aun lado de ellas setsuna y enfrente hotaru

-haruka-dejo rey

-michiru-decia mina

-setsuna-dijo aime

-hotaru-decia lita

-hola preciosas-contesto haruka

-hola chicas-respondio setsuna, michiru y hotaru

-y cabeza de bombon-

-bueno ella-respondio mina

-yo se los explicare todo-dijo rey

Rey les conto cada detalle de lo sucedido del nuevo enemigo, lo que ocurrio en la batalla y lo sucedido con serena

-bueno tan siquiera esta con el principe-dijo haruka

-eso quiere decir que ya saben de la llegada de...-decia mina

-asi es mi espejo me lo mostro-dijo michiru

-ya llege-decia una agitada luna que venia corriendo

-que bueno luna-dijo lita

-ya etoy enterada de todo lo sucedido, artemis me lo conto-

-y que piensas luna-decia

-no lose chicas, esto es muy raro-

-decian que el enemigo dijo buscaba una perla-pregunto michiru

-si asi es por que-respondio rey

-por que hotaru tuvo una vision decia: _la oscuridad se acerca, la chica de cabellos dorados sera amenazada por las sombras, la luz despertara y la hermandad buscaran-_menciono setsuna

-y que quiere decir todo eso-pregunto mina

-que... pero eso es imposible-dijo aime

-imposicle que?-decia mina sin comprender

-aime tiene razon por que solo hay una-dijo lita

-una que?-

-si fuera eso cierto la recordariamos no es asi luna-decia rey

-recordar que?-

-asi es rey-decia luna

-solo nos queda que la reina serenidad no nos regresara por completo nuestros recuerdos del pasado-menciono artemis

-puede ser pero por que nos ocultaria algo asi, tan importante-pregunto luna

-ocultar que expliquenme por favor-insistio mina

-para mi la unica princesa que tengo que proteger es cabeza de bombon-decia haruka seriamente

-proteger a quien expliquenme todo esto-

-ay mina-dijo aime

-que serena tiene una hermana gemela y va a esta en peligro-

-pero si nosotras sabemos que serena es la unica hija de la reina serenidad ademas yo no estoy de acuerdo que tal y es una trampa del enemigo que quiere confundirnos-dedia rey

-pero de todas maneras rey, ella es-dijo mina

-no para nosotras nuestra unica princesa es serena-decia michiru

-asi es ella siempre sera nuestra princesa-dijo hotaru

-entonces lo mejor sera seguir investigando mas no lo creen-decia aime para cambiar el tema

-aime tiene razon chicas-apoyo lita a lo que propuso aime

-entonces cuando tengan mas informacion, nos volveremos a reunir de acuerdo-dijo haruka mientras se iva con miciru, setsuna y hotaru

-bien chicas entonces nos vemos mañana-decia rey en la entrada del templo despidiendose de aime, mina y lita

-si hasta mañana rey-contestaron las chicas mientras bajaban los escalones del templo

-yo no estoy de acuerdo con loq ue haruka dijo-dijo mina

-yo tampoco mina, al final de cuentas si es hermana de serena merece tambien proteccion-decia lita

-es cierto lita ademas nos defendio de ese demonio que nos ataco se acuerdan-

-si tienes razon aime-decian mina y lita

-al final de cuentas ay que estar al pendiente y hablar con ella-decia setsuna al momento que salia de un callejon

-setsuna-contestaron las chicas sorprendidas


	9. capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8: desilucion **

-entonces tu tampoco estas de acuerdo con lo qué dijo haruka setsuna-preguntó mina

-no es qué no este de acuerdo pero tenemos qué hablar con ella y no debemos tampoco confiarnos-dijo seriamente setsuna

-si es así tenemos qué esperar la oportunidad-dijo lita

-así es, nos vemos después-dijo setsuna

-hasta luego-decían todas las chicas

-bueno chicas ya me voy se esta haciendo tarde-dice aime

-si aime-contestaron lita y mina despidiendose de aime

-bueno yo también me voy mina nos vemos mañana-dijo lita

-si adiós lita hasta mañana-dijo mina

**En el apartamento de darien**

-bueno darien ya es tarde tengo qué irme-decia serena mientras agarraba su mochila y se dirigia a la puerta del departamento

-es cierto entonces vamos te voy a dejar-contesto darien mientras agarraba su saco y le quitaba la mochila que tenia serena en sus manos

-este, bueno, yo la verdad-

-que sucede-

-lo que pasa es que seguro mi papa ya a de estar en casa y bueno-

-no te preocupes si quieres te dejo una cuadra antes esta bien-

-si gracias darien-

**Una cuadra anted de la casa Tsukino**

-bueno hemos llegado-decía darien bajándose de su auto abriendo la puerta del copiloto

-si gracias darien-

-entonces hasta mañana princesa-

-hasta mañana darien-

Darien se acercó a los labios de serena y se dieron un beso pero antes de que un chico de cabellera larga amarrada de una coleta que traia consigo un ramo de rosas rojasllegara pasar esa esquina pudo ver esa ecena cerro sus ojos y dio media vuelta.

Serena se separó de darien por que sintió qué alguien los observaba volteo pero no abia nadien

-qué pasa serena-preguntó darien

-no nada bueno ya me tengo que ir-

-si nos vemos princesa-

-si hasta mañana, darien-

-si-contesto

-te amo-

-yo también serena dulces sueños-

Darien subió a su auto y arrancó, serena observaba como el auto de su amado se desaparecia al momento de dar la vuelta en una esquina, asi poco despues empezo a caminar directo a su casa

-ya llege mama-

-por que hasta esta hora llegas serena?-pregunto papa Kenji

-lo que pasa es que en la escuela nos dejaron hacer un trabajo en pareja y...-

-en pareja? nooooo eso quiere decir que tienes novio por que?-

-tranquilo papa eso no es cierto fue con mina en su casa-

-a menos mal no vuelvas a decirme eso serena-

-pero si nisiquiera me dejastes terminar-

-serena vas a cenar-pregunto mama ikuko

-no gracias mama pero la mama de mina nos dio de cenar-

-que bien otra boca menos-decia en tono burlon sammy

-que dijiste sammy-

-que asi ya no estaras mas gorda hermana asi tendras mas novios ja-

-novios noooo ten serena come-decia papa kenji mientras le daba a serena una caja de galletas

-ya basta sammy, mejor me voy a mi habitacion hasta mañana-

-que paso, hice algo malo-se pregunto papa kenji

-ay papa kenji-

-y tu sammy deja de molestar a tu hermana-

Serena se dirigio a su habitación cerro la puerta y se recosto en su cama

-aa luna?-

-que pasa serena-

-cres que ya sea el tiempo que presente a darien a mis papas-

-ya as hablado de eso con darien serena-

-no todabia no-

-entonces comentale a darien y aver que pasa despues-

-tienes razon luna mañana hablare con mi darien al respecto

-y por uqe me preguntastes eso serena-

-lo que pasa es que ya no quiero seguir ocultando mi relacion con el luna-

-pues si tienes razon pero tambien ponte en el lugar de darien-

-si hasta mañana luna-

-hasta mañana serena-

**En el parque numero 10**

un joven de ojos de color zafiro estaba sentado en una banca de aquel lugar viendo el oscuro cielo con las estrellas palpitando...

-por que, por que se me hace tan difícil olvidarte-decía seiya mientras apretaba el ramo de rosas rojas, cerro sus ojos y una ligera lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla

A lado de un árbol se encontraba una sombra viendo aquel joven que estaba llorando poco a poco aquel ser se acercó y se sento a un lado de el cuando...

-no llores por favor ases que mi corazon se rompa en mil pedazos-decía aquella sombra pero seiya no escuchaba por que en aquel lugar el solo estaba en esa banca sentado

-se que no me puedes ver, ni escuchar, ni sentirme por que todavía no es hora pero siempre estaré junto a ti mi querido SEIYA-decía mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-que frío esta haciendo,creo es mejor regresar al departamento sino taiki y yaten se preocuparan-dijo seiya al momento que se limpiaba las lagrimas, se levanto y empezo a caminas

-sera mejor que las tire-decia mientras pasaba por un bote de basura y tiro aquellas rosas tan bellas

-algun día volveremos a estar juntos-decía aquel ser y desapareció

**En el departamento de los kou**

-ese seiya ya se tardó-dijo yaten

-si será mejor ir a buscarlo-decía taiki al momento que iva a la salida cuando abrió la puerta estaba seiya enfrente de el

-donde rayos estabas-pregunto yaten

-por ayi-

-seiya nos tenias preocupados-dijo taiki

-lo siento taiki, voy a mi habitación-

-estoy viendo mal o me pareció ver a seiya que estaba llorando y que tenia los ojos hinchados-dijo yaten

-no viste mal yaten seiya estaba llorando-dijo taiki

-voy a ver que le paso-

-no déjalo yaten ahora necesita estar solo ya mañana hablamos con el bueno ay que descansar por que mañana estaremos ocupados-

-cuando dices ocupados quiere decir que no descansaremos verdad en fin hasta mañana taiki-

-hasta mañana yaten-

**Casa de haruka**

-cres que si tenga una hermana gemela serena-preguntó michiru

-no lo se pero lo que si es que para mi cabeza de bombón será la única princesa y a la que debo de proteger-contesto haruka seriamente

-yo estoy de acuerdo contigo papa haruka-dijo hotaru

-hotaru ya deberias aberte dormido es muy tarde y mañana tienes que ir al colegio-decía setsuna

-si mama setsuna-

-entonces que esperas pequeña-dijo haruka

-si ya voy-

-hasta mañana hotaru-dijo michiru

-hasta mañana mama michiru-

-hasta mañana pequeña descansa-

-hasta mañana papa haruka-

-que sueñes con los angelitos hotaru-

-si hasta mañana mama setsuna- así la pequeña hotaru se fue a su habitación

-bueno nosotras también nos vamos a dormir-dijo haruka tomando de la mano a michiru

-si que descansen-dijo setsuna

-hasta mañana setsuna-decía michiru mientras subía las escaleras con haruka

Setsuna salió al jardín que se encontroba atrás de la casa...

-por el cristal del planeta pluton... transformacion-

-es hora de que vaya a las puertas del tiempo aver si hay algún cambio-

Levanto su baculo y una calida luz la rodeo asiendo que desapareciera

_**N/a:**_ espero y dejen rewis se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias de todo a si los personajes no son mios son de **NAOKO TAKEUCHI** gracias a su talento y su creatibidad puedo hacer esta historia y debo a agradecer a TALANTIA Y ALICE KULLEN por seguirme en esta historia muchas gracias.


	10. capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9: Nira la amiga de lita**

**Casa Tsukino**

-aaa buenos dias luna-saludaba serena al momento que una gatita se estiraba

-buenos dia serena que hora es-

-son las 7:30 de la mañana-

-y a esta hora ya estas lista para ir a la escuela-

-si asi es uno debe ser muy puntual, si quieres tener un buen futuro-

-serena, espera-

Luna se subio en el hombro de serena, con su patita derecha empezo a tomarle la temperatura

-luna estoy bien no tengo nada-

-es que ultimamente as cambiado mucho serena te as vuelto muy responsable-

-no se por que lo dices si siempre e sido asi, bien me voy luna nos vemos al rato- decia serena mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitacion

-bien ahorasi me perdi?-se decia asi misma luna

-buenos dias mama ue hiciste de desayunar?-

-buenos dias serena hice unos ricos panesillos-

-mmm que rico-

Unos pocos minutos bajo a desayunar papa kenji y su hermano sammy

-oye hermana no te vayas acabar los panesillos-

-no me los acabe te deje unos cuantos, gracias por el desayuno mama me tengo que ir a la escuela-

-de nada serena pero todabia es temprano-

-solo no quiero llegar tarde y la responsabilidad es primero nos vemos alrato-

-orale no estoy soñando por fin mi hermana se hace responsable-

-eso quiere decir que serena esta creciendo ay mama ikuko mi hija aaaa-decia papa kenji al momento que agarraba un pañuelo

**Departamento kou**

-vamos seiya, ya levantate sino llegaremos tarde-decia taiki mientras le quitaba las cobijas

-aay ya voy taiki-

-apurate todabia tienes que ducharte y yan son las ocho-

-no es cierto-

-si no mueves ese trasero de la cama nos vamos sin ti-decia yaten molesto

-no no sean asi no me dejen-dijo seiya levantandose rapidamente de su cama, se metio al baño y despues de tres minutos se empezaba arreglar

-bien ya estoy listo-decia saliendo de su habitacion

-entonces vamonos-dijo taiki dirigiendose a la puerta del departamento

-oigan pero no e desayunado-

-pues ni modo aver si para la otra te despiertas mas temprano-decia yaten caminando

-ya desayunaras algo en el camino seiya-dijo taiki

-si esta bien-

**Escuela Juban**

-oigan chicas por que no entran a la escuela, que se suspendieron las clases-decia serena observando a todas las alumnas en la entrada

-no serena lo que pasa es que me entere de que regresaron y todas estamos esperandolos-dijo mina muy emocionada

-pero quienes regresaron?-

-como que quienes, pues...-

-alli bienen ahhhhh¡-decian unas chicas gritando haciendo que todos prestaran atencion

-mira serena quien viene ahi-le decia aime

-oh por dios no es verdad-

-hola chicas-saludo taiki

-hola taiki-contestaron todas al unisono

-hola yaten-le decia muy entusiasmada mina

-a si hola mina-contesto yaten con algo de indiferencia

-hola chicas-saludo seiya

-hola seiya-

-y que los trae por aqui chicos, no me digan que otro enemigo aparecio en su planeta y que la princesa kakkyu se volvio a esconder?-pregunto serena

-digamos que son unas vacaciones-contesto taiki con una gota en su cabeza por como formulo su pregunta serena

-si pero si quieren nos vamos-dijo seiya dispuesto a dar la vuelta

-no no como cren, ustedes son bienvenidos-decia lita

-si asi es, bien pues ya empezaron a entrar vamos-dijo mina al momento que agarro el brazo de yaten y empezo a jalarlo hacia la entrada

-tranquila mina no me vayas a romper el huesito de mi brazo-decia yaten

-se ve que mina le gusto mucho que regresaran otra ves y mas a la misma escuela que el año pasado-decia aime

-entonces eso quiere decir ue otra vez competiremos por los primeros lugares no lo cres aime mizuno-contesto taiki

-no me queda de otra taiki-

-vamos chicos mejor ay que apresurarnos a entrar-decia lita

-si vamos-dijo serena

todo empezaron a caminar rumbo sus respectivas clases...

-buenos dias clase-decia un profesor a sus alumnos

-buenos dias profesor-

-el dia de hoy tres nuevos estidiantes se integraran al grupo pero creo que ya los conocen, pasen jovenes-

-si gracias profesor-decia taiki al momento de entrar junto con seiya y yaten

-bien tomen asiento-decia el profesor

taiki se sento atras de lita, yaten a lado de mina y seiya...

-disculpe profesor-decia seiya

-si-

-podria cambiar de lugar con aquella estudiante-pregunto al momento que se acercaba a la otra fila en el asiento cinco

-por que alli es un buen lugar-

-si pero quisiera este abria algun problema-

-no ninguno pero no se si la alumna hitori le molestara-

-por supuesto que no profesor-decia rapidamente hitori mientras recojia sus cosas y se dirigio al lugar que iva a ser de seiya (atras de serena)

-gracias-dijo seiya a la chica dedicandole una sonrisa, la alumna solo se sonrojo

-bien entonces empezemos la clase-

-serena que paso?- le preguntaba mina en susurro a serena

-no tengo ni la menor idea-le contesto

-_(que le pasa a seiya pensaba que en este año iva a estar mas cerca de mi pero no fue asi)-_penso serena

-_(pero que cosas digo no serena tu tienes a darien pero por que me siento triste y algo en mi corazon)-_le reprimia su conciensia al principio

Al terminar las clases...

-y que van aser-pregunto lita

-vamos a ir al estudio a inventar nuevas canciones para nuestro regreso-contesto taiki

-y ustedes que van aser-pregunto seiya

-vamos a ir a la cafeteria a ver a rey-contesto aime

-oye mina ya suelta mi brazo, por que de tanto que lo apretaste ya no lo siento-dijo yaten tratando de safarse del agarre de mina

-lo siento yaten es que me alegra verte de nuevo-decia mientras lo soltaba

-y tu serena tambien vas a la cafeteria-pregunto taiki observando a una serena que estaba pensativa

-eh a no yo no lo que pasa es que me quede de ver con darien, creo que ya no a de tardar-

-nosotros ya nos vamos verdad taiki-decia seiya antes de que biera a serena con darien recordando lo de aquella noche

-ehhh si ya nos vamos, luego nos vemos-dijo taiki caminando

-si adios chicos-

-adios yaten, nos vemos mañana-decia mina despidiendose alegremente

-chicas peñisquenme-

-por que dices eso mina-le decia aime

-por que todavia no puedo creer que los chicos esten de regreso que emocion¡-

-ay mina-dijo lita con una gotita en su cadeza tipo anime

-oye serena por que seiya pidio que lo cambiaran de lugar si sabemos que siempre a querido estar a tu lado-pregunto mina

-no lo se ademas ni si quiera me hablo-

-alomejor es por que tiene muchas cosas en que pensar o hacer y eso de que regesaran a cantar como antes no lo cres serena-decia aime

-si alomejor, bien me tengo que ir chicas por que deseguro darien me esta esperando nos vemos chicas adios-

-adios serena-

**Con los chicos**

-seiya por que te comportastes en el salon de clases de esa manera-pregunto taiki

-ademas ni siquiera le as hablado a serena-pregunto yaten

-no me pregunten eso por favor-

-si sigues de esa manera seiya ten por seguro que serena te preguntara que te pasa-comento yaten

-si ya lo se-

-entonces-dijo taiki

-este ahhh ya no tengo cabeza en que pensar es todo muy dificil y mas ahorita no lo se-

-no te preocupes seiya solo toma una desicion correcta-le sugerio taiki

-ya tienen una idea de las canciones que vamos a componer-decia seiya para cambiar de tema

-mmm yo tengo una pero necesito su opinion de ustedes-

-en cuanto llegemos-dijo yaten

**Cafeteria crow**

-ya le informaron a darien-pregunto rey

-si ayer le hable por telefono para informarle-contesto aime

-oigan cren que serena deberia de saberlo-decia mina

-ustedes que opinan-comento lita

-yo diria que no hasta que sepamos mas acerca de este enemigo-opino rey

-bien chicas me voy-dijo lita acabando su bebida

-y eso por que tan temprano lita-pregunto mina

-lo que pasa es que ayer llego una vieja amiga de francia y tenia tiempo que no la veia-

-si es asi entonces nos vemos luego lita

-si chicas nos vemos-

Lita se fue directo asia la casa de su amiga Nira,toco el timbre ; una joven de cabello color castaño largo y suelto, con ojos de color marron abrieron la puerta...

-hola nira-saludo lita con una sonrisa

-hola lita pense que no ivas a venir-

-como no voy a venir, hace tiempo que no te veia por que estabas en francia-

-tienes razon pero e vuelto, pasa solo estare por aqui dos semanas-

-tan poco tiempo-

-si solo regrese por que va a ser el cumpleaños de mi hermano, me acompañas a comprarle su regalo antes de que llege a casa-

-si por supuesto pero donde dejo mi mochila-

-damela-

Nira coloco la mochila en un sillon agarro la llaves y su bolso

-entonces vamos-

-si vamos-

Lita acompaño a nira a las tiendas a comprar el regalo, cuando terminaron estaban pasando por una heladeria...

-ah que calor ase-decia lita asiendose un poco de aire con su camisa de la escuela

-si ase mucho y si nos sentamos en esta banca-

-si-

-quieres un helado-le pregunto nira

-si pero mejor voy por ellos si, de que lo vas a pedir-

-gracias lita mmm de limon-

-ok entonces ahorita regreso

Cuando lita se fue a comprar el par de helados...

-ahhhh quien es usted?, que quiere?-decia asustada nira

-descuida solo quiero saber si tu tienes lo que quiero-le decia Zorac abansando poco a poco a ella

Lita al escuchar el grito corria hacia el lugar vio que era su amiga y junto a ella zorac fue rapido a un callejon saco su cominicador...

-chicas zorac esta atacando en frente de la heladeria chispitas, dense prisa-les decia lita

-entendido-contestaron rey, aime y mina

-''por el poder del cristal del planeta jupiter...transformacion''-

-de que me esta hablando-decia nira

-anda enseñame la perla-

del pecho de nira salio un cuarzo de color gris

-rayos no puede ser -

-alto ahi-decia las sailor scouts

-otra vez ustedes, ven a mi demonio gira-

-demonio gira-

-desaste de ellas-

-si mi señor-el demonio empexo a atacarlas era grande tenia la cara de una muñeca y de su brazo izquierdo una alaciadora

**En la cita de serena y darien**

-te sientes bien serena-pregunto darien al momento que serena se tocaba la cabeza

-no darien, me esta doliendo demaciado la cabeza-

-quieres que mejor te lleve a tu casa-

-no ya se me pasara-

-segura-

-s...-no termino de hablar por que serena se abia desmayado

-serena-grito darien, cargo a serena y la subio a su auto

**Heladeria ''chispitas''**

-sailor mercury.. ''rapsodia acuatica de mercurio''-

el demonio solo esquivo el ataque

-me parece que necesitas un nuevo peinado...demonio gira..-

-calentador infernal-decia el demonio cuando un gran fuego hizo que las chicas terminaran dañadas y tiradas en el suelo

-eso fue facil acabare con ustedes-

cuando el demonio iva a volver a atacarlas un poder hizo que retrocediera

-quienes son ustedes-pregunto el demonio

-formo parte de una nueva era, soy sailor uranus y entrare en accion-

-lo mismo digo yo, formo parte de una nueva era soy sailor neptium y entrare en accion-

-y yo soy su compañera sailor saturd-

-y estamos listas para luchar-decian las tres sailor exteriores

-aunque sean muchas no podran conmigo-

-que dijistes-dijo molesta uranus

-maremoto de neptuno-lanzo su ataque neptium pero este solo lo esquivo

-ahora me toca a mi-

Un resplandor color rosa deslumbro al demonio

-no aras nada-dijo sailor moon

-que.. todabia hay mas?-

-no permitire que interfieras con una salida de una amiga la amistad es importante, soy una sailor scouts que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna-

-sailor moon-gritaron las sailor interiores

-sailor moon-se preguntaron las exteriores

-ahora acabare contigo, demonio gira-

-tiera lunar, accion-

-ahhhh demonio gira-

el demonio se hizo agua y empezo a vaporisarse

-tierra tiembla¡-uranus dirigio su ataque a sailor moon

-nooo-gritaron venus, mercury y jupiter, corriendo asia a ella al momento que se ponien enfrente en forma de proteccion

-tontas ue hacen-dijo uranus

-no la lastimes ella nos ayudo-decia sailor mercury

-no se dan cuenta que de seguro es una trampa del enemigo-dijo neptium

-por favor confien un poco en ella-decia venus

-es ese el problema, no podemos confiar en ella y yo no confio-contesto uranus al momento que se ponia en defensa

-aganse a un lado-decia sailor saturd

-no, no nos aremos aun lado-respondio jupiter en un tono medio alto

-dejenlas chicas-hablo sailor moon

-pero...-decia sailor venus

-no se preocupen por mi, estare bien-

venus, mercury y jupiter se hiceron aun lado de sailor moon

-siempre tan desconfiada sailor uranus-

-que?, no se quien eres pero...-

-espero volver a vernos-decia sailor moon al momento de desaparecer

-pero en que estaban pensando¡-les recrimino uranus a las sailor interiores

-lo sentimos uranus, pero no estamos de acuerdo con lo que piensan-decia sailor mercury

-que acaso ya se les olvido su mision-pregunto neptium

-no , no se nos a olvidado-contesto molesta sailor venus

-tranquila venus-dijo jupiter

-yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que estan haciendo-decia sailor marts

-sailor marts y todas ustedes recapaciten, es la hermana gemela de serena, debemos protegerla tambien-hablo sailor mercury

-no ustedes recapaciten, que tal y es una ursurpadora-dijo sailor saturd

-no lo es y nosotras se lo probaremos-decia segura de sus palabras venus

-para ese entonces volveremos a hablarnos-dijo uranus al momento de dar la vuelta e irse junto con neptium y saturd

-me desepcionan chicas-decia sailor marts marchandose

Las tres sailor restantes se destransformaron

-nosotras nos vemos despues lita-decian mina y aime al momento de dejarla con nira que aun se encontraba inconciente

-si nos vemos despues-

-nira, nira despierta-dijo lita moviendo un poco el cuerpo de nira

-mmm-decia nira mientras abria sus ojos

-te encuentras bien-

-si esi creo y el mounstro-

-cual monstrou-

-el que estaba aqui hace un momento-

-de seguro lo soñastes por que venia para aca con los helados y te encontre durmiendo ya hasta me los comi a lomejor era por tanto calor-

-creo que si pero yo no me quedo con las ganas de mi helado-

-entonces voy po otros dos-

-ahora yo te acompañare-

lita y nira fueron a la heladeria riendose en el camino

**En alguna calle de la ciudad numero diez**

-entonces como le vamos hacer aime-pregunto mina

-no lo se-

-ya se-grito aime-

-ayy pero no me asustes aime-

-lo siento, oye que te parece si le pedimos ayuda a los muchachos mina-

-que se me hace que quieres ver a cierto castañito-dijo mina con cara picara asiendo que aime se ruborizara por el comentario

-como cres mina, solo que se me ocurrio una idea-

-bueno pues dila, por que estas haciendo que tenga ocurrencias-

-recuerdas que cuando ellos cantaban por medio de sus canciones le mandaban mensajes a la princesa kakyu-

-si si me acuerdo y eso que tiene que ver-

-por que no le pedimos a taiki, yaten y seiya que le envien un mensaje a la hermana de serena asi platicariamos con ella y tendriamos pruebas-

-que buena idea aime, bien vamos-decia mina mientras agarraba la mano de aime y la jalaba

-a donde-

-como que a donde a verlos y despues le comentamos a lita-

-esta bien-

Aime y mina fueron al estudio donde se encontraban los three lights haciendo sus canciones

**Departamento de darien**

Darien le fotaba en la nariz de serena una toronda de algodon con alcohol y poco a poco serena abria los ojos lentamente

-serena te encuentras bien-

-si que me paso-

-ota vez te desmayastes-

-disculpame darien, por preocuparte-

-no tienes por que disculparte serena-

-darien-

serena abrazo fuertemente a darien y se puso a llorar, el solo la abrazo en señal de apoyo

-te amo darien-

-yo tambien serena-

-_(disculpame serena por no decirte que esta sucediendo, ni yo mismo lo se)_-pensaba darien


	11. capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10: La preparacion para el nuevo concierto**

**Casa de haruka**

-cres que estemos haciendo lo correcto haruka?-pregunto michiru que estaba sentada en la sala con un haruka pensativo con las manos cruzadas

-no tienes por que dudar michiru-

-papa haruka-decia hotaru incada y recargandose en la mesita de la sala con un cuaderno y un libro

-que paso pequeña-

-no le entiendo a este problema-

-veamos mmm-

-mientras le ayudas a hotaru con su tarea voy a preparar la comida de acuerdo-decia michiru cuando se levantaba de el sillon y se disponia a entrar pero al momento

-haruka, no e visto a setsuna sabes donde esta-

-ahora que lo mencionas, no la vi desde la conversacion que tubimos con las chicas-

-mama setsuna a de estar investigando acerca del enemigo-

-tienes razon hotaru ella siempre es asi-dijo michiru entrando a la cocina

-y asi es como lo resuelves entendistes-decia haruka

-si gracias papa haruka-

**En el estudio de Three lights**

-entonces que opinan-pregunto taiki sentado en el piano

-esta bien, solo que en lugar de poner al principio el tono del piano, por que no mejor asemos la entrada con esto, se escucha mejor, tu que opinas seiya-decia yaten recargado aun lado del piano

-si esta bien-contesto seiya que se encontraba sentado en una silla

-todavia sigues pensando en ella, verdad?-decia taiki

-no, bueno si, pero no exactamente-

-si como no-dijo yaten

En ese intante tocaron la puerta del estudio interrumpiendo su ensaño, era una señorita de pelo corto arriba de los hombros, con unos lentes...

-disculpen la interrupcion, pero lo que pasa es que afuera estan unas señoritas que dicen conocerlos y desean hablar con ustedes-

-como son-pregunto taiki

-llevan uniforme de una preparatoria, creo que es a la que ustedes asisten una de ellas trae el cabello corto, color azul y...-la señorita no siguio hablando, por que taiki la interrumpio al momento que se dio cuenta de quienes eran

-no te preocupes dejalas pasar-

-esta bien con su permiso-

-quien podria ser?-pregunto seiya

-no creo que sea la vieja inez-contesto en tono burlon yaten

-y quien es esa vieja inez, no la conosco-

-ahhh solo era algo metaforico seiya-dijo molesto yaten

-ya chicos no empiecen-decia taiki

Toc toc toc llamaron a la puerta

-adelante-dijo taiki

-hola chicos-decia timidamente aime al momento de pasar

-ah hola aime-saludo taiki mientras rapidamente se levanto del aciento del piano

-hola yaten-saludo mina que se encontraba atras de aime

-mina pero que acen aqui?-pregunto yaten

-que grosero eres yaten deberias de sludar primero, hola mina-decia seiya

-y que las trae por aqui chicas?-les pregunto taiki

-lo que sucede es que, queremos que nos hagan un favor-contesto aime

-si claro y de que se trata-dijo seiya

-no es que nos queremos aprovechar de su amabilidad-decia mina

-pues ya lo estan aciendo-dijo yaten malhumorado

-yaten¡-dijo taiki

-lo que pasa es que...-hablaba aime

Asi aime y mina les contaron a los chicos lo que sucedio en el ataque y el conflicto con las sailor exteriores

-a mi no me extraña la actitud de Tenou-les decia seiya

-entonces si nos ayudaran-preguntaron las dos

-por supuesto que si chicas-contesto taiki

-bueno si quieren nosotras podriamos ayudarles-decia mina viendo a yaten provocando que el rapido evitara su mirada volteando para otro lado

-nosotros no necesitamos ayuda, podemos solos-decia yaten sin voltear

-entonces asi que...-no acabo de hablar aime por que en seguida su celular sono interrumpiendo la interesante platica

-me permiten un momento-decia aime al momento que se disponia a tomar la llamada

-claro adelante-dijo taiki

-bueno-

-aime-

-darien, que pasa, ocurre algo-

-es serena, otra vez volvio a desmayarse-

-en donde te encuentras-

-estoy en mi departamento-

-muy bien en seguida vamos para alla-

-si aqui la espero-

-si nos vemos-dijo aime calgando su celular al mismo tiempo que se dirigia a los chicos

-muchachos disculpenos, pero nos tenemos que ir-decia mientras jalaba a mina a la salida

-por que acaso sucede algo malo-pregunto seiya

-no, no es nada, luego regresamos nos vemos despues-

-adios yaten-decia mina al momento que salian del estudio

-eh a si adios-

**Con las chicas**

-que pasa aime por que tanta prisa?-pregunto mina

-es serena, mina-

-que le paso-

-te lo explicare en el camino, taxi¡-

Un taxi se detuvo y ambas chicas subieron en el

-a donde las llevo señoritas?-pregunto el taxista

-a la calle...-le decia aime mientras el taxista daba marcha

**Con los chicos**

-bien a inventar esa cancion que nos pidio aime-decia taiki mientras se volvia a sentar en la silla del pieno sacando una hoja y un boligrafo de su mochila que estaba a lado

-oye taiki y si no funciona-pregunto yaten

-no heches la salacion yaten-le dijo seiya acercandose a su hermano taiki

-bueno yo solo decia-decia yaten alzando sus hombros

-ya van a empezar a discutir mejor empecemos-dijo taiki

-si taiki-contestaron seiya y yaten

Taiki, yaten y seiya empezaron a inventar la letra y una vez terminada

-listo, solo falta la musica y ya esta-decia taiki tocando algunas notas con el piano

-yo opina que es mejor comenzar con la guitarra electrica-dijo yaten tocandola

-suena mejor-decia taiki

-tengo que admitirlo yaten, aveces no eres tan aburrido-le dijo seiya en tono burlon

-que dijiste seiya-

-ahh ya se abian tardado-comento taiki resignado

**En el departamento de darien**

hola chicas que bueno que llegaron, donde esta lita y rey-pregunto darien al momento que entraban aime y mina

-es una larga historia -decia mina al momento que se sentaban en la sala

-y donde esta serena?-pregunto aime

-esta en mi habitacion-

-mmm darien no te conocia esas mañas-decia mina con una cara picara provocando que darien se sonrojara

-no no es lo que piensan solo esta durmiendo-

-mina-la regaño aime-no es momento para que digas esas cosas-

-lo siento-se disculpo mina

-darien, tenemos que hablar contigo de algo muy importante y aprovechando que serena esta durmiendo-le decia aime

-asi es darien tenemos las extrañas sospechas que cada vez que serena, se desmaya, ella aparece-dijo mina

-quien aparece?-pregunto serena saliendo de la habitacion donde se encontraba

-serena-se sorprendieron mina, aime y darien

**En el estudio**

-listo acabamos, solo falta hablar con nuestro representante-decia taiki mientras salia del estudio seguido por yaten y seiya

-ay que bueno por que tengo mucha hambre ademas ya me duele la espalda-decia seiya poniendo sus manos en su cintura haciendo algo de estiramiento

-tu siempre piensas primero en la comida seiya-dijo yaten

-pues hace hambre-

-ya chicos, miren aya va el representante-decia taiki observando salir del elevador su representante

-ay que alcanzarlo, vamos-decia yaten dirigiendose a el

-hola chicos que tal les va?-pregunto su representante

-buenas tardes, solo queriamos informarle que ya tenemos las nuevas canciones para nuestro regreso-decia taiki, enseyandoles las hojas

-ok, esta muy bien, dejenme ver y acer los preparativos para poner fecha al concierto-

-esta bien, pero mas o menos cuando seria-pregunto seiya

-vaya se ve que estan muy ansiosos-

-lo que pasa es que nos emociona mucho saber que vamos a regresar, como ya tenia un año que no cantabamos, por eso-decia taiki

-si ya veo pero primero tenemos que estar en un programa de television para anunciar su regreso despues de eso sera el concierto de su regreso asi que sera aproximadamente en...-

-me parece bien, bueno con su permiso-

-si hasta luego yo les marco para ver lo del programa de acuerdo-

-si-

-bien, entonces vamos-dijo taiki a sus hermanos

-a comer?-pregunto animado seiya

-si vamos a comer-decia yaten haciendo una mueca

-ay hasta que por fin-

_**Notas de la autora:**_

disculpen la tardansa de actualizar lo que pasa es que tuve varios problemitas, y por ahora no creo actualizar muy pronto por unos examenes que presentare pero no dejen de leer esta historia actualizare lo mas pronto posible y los reconpensare csubiendo la proxima ves con 4 capitulos de **SUPREEMA SAILOR MOON Y LA HERMANDAN **los personajes que aparecen no son mios sino de **NAOKO TAKEUCHI** gracias a su talento puedo hacer esta historia, espero y sigan leeyendo esta historia y muchas gracias por sus comentariosque gracias a ellos puedo seguir inspirandome, nos siguiremos leeyendo el proximo capitulo se despide Healer.01

_**Comentarios (rewies) del capitulo 9:**_

***Yuuki Miaka-chan:**gracias por comentar y seguir la historia de verdad me das animos para seguir continuandola, disculpa por no averte contestado espero y sigas comentando y opinado muchas gracias

***Princessnerak:** gracias y tobabia no puedo decir si es un serena y seiya pero lo unico es que todos seran muy felices por que si digo que sera se perdera el interes y la chispita de todo este misterio por favor sigue leyendo y gracias por comentar


	12. capitulo 11

_**Notas de la autora: **_ disculpen en actualizar pero ya acabe espero y si me vaya bien en el examen, supongo que los e abandonado un pokitin pero de ahora en adelante ya no ay ningun problema actualizare ya seguido asi que no dejen de leer, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la talentosisima **Naoko Takeuchi,** bueno pues comensamos...

**Capitulo 10: sueño**

**En las puertas del tiempo**

-parece que aun no a cambiado nada, sera mejor regresar-decia plut alzando su baculo pero derrepente se escucho una voz que logro llamar su atencion

-espera..., no te vayas sailor plut-

-quien eres y que es lo que quieres-contesto plut mientras se ponia en guardia lista para atacar

-descuida, no tienes por que ponerte a la defenciba, acaso ya me has olvidado plut..-

-pero si usted es...-

-asi es sailor plut e venido aqui por que necesito hablar contigo-

-eso quiere decir que usted sabe por que las puertas del tiempo estan cerradas y acerca del nuevo enemigo no es asi?-

-lo se sailor plut y tu eres a la unica en que puedo confiar, necesito que me escuches esto sucedio...-

Plut escucho detenidamente aquella precensia que aparecio mientras tanto...

**Cabaña del enemigo**

-ya as encontrado lo que te pedi Zorac-decia aquella imagen que aparecio en el enorme cristal

-en eso estoy su majestad-dijo Zorac que se encontraba enfrente de el cristal haciendo una reverencia

-ya a pasado tiempo, te dije que no aceptaba ningun error-

-si su majestad lose, pero esas sailor scouts entrometidas-

-sailor scouts?-

-si asi es, las sailor scouts que protejen a ese miserable planeta llamado tierra-

-ya veo, pero, esa no es una escusa para que no cumplas mi mandato-

-si lo se, pero deme usted otra oportunidad no le fallare se lo prometo-

-esta bien-

-gracias su majestad..-

-pero si vuelves a fallar te tienes a las consecuencias te quedo claro Zorac-

-si su majestad-

aquella imagen se desaparecio dejando el cristal transparente zorac estaba por ise a seguir buscando la perla pero escucho unas risas a sus espaldas

-ja ja ja vaya, vaya parece que a Zorac ya no le queda tiempo-decia el caballero de franjas verdes

-callate-decia cerrando su puño

-seguro que puedes con esto..-le pregunto el de franjas rojas

Zorac solo se los quedo mirando y simplemente bajo la mirada

-ya lo sabia eres el mas debil de los tres-decia el de franjas verdes

-se los demostrare encontrare esa dichosa perla y se tragaran todas sus palabras-

justo en ese momento las sombras negras empezaron a rodearlo y desaparecio de aquel lugar

-ya veremos, ya veremos-decia el de franjas verdes

**Puertas del tiempo**

-eso hare su...-

-pero recuerda plut que no le mencionaras de esto a nadien, hasta que llege el momento de acuerdo-

-si lo se-

-bien es hora de que regreses-

-si con su permiso-plut levanto su baculo y una iluminante luz la cubrio haciendola desaparecer

-_(espero volverte a ver plut, tengan mucho cuidado, mucho cuidado)_-decia aquella voz

**Departamento de darien**

-serena¡-decian sorprendidos todos

-y bien quien aparece?-pregunto serena cuando se acercaba a la sala

-bueno, este..-decia mina sin todabia pensar en algo logico

-lo que pasa es que taiki, yaten y seiya van a tener un concierto para su regreso y apareceran en los ecenarios de nuevo verdad mina-hablo aime que se quedo viendo a mina como que con su mirada le dirijiera sigueme el juego

-asi si tiene razon aime de eso le estabamos platicando a darien-

-ah era eso-

-por que lo preguntabas serena-le pregunto darien

-por que senti como si me estubieran ocultando algo-

-como cres serena-decia aime

-si somos amigas-dijo mina

-donde esta rey y lita?-pregunto serena al no verlas

-lo que pasa es que lita tubo que ir a ver a una amiga que llego de francia y rey ella-decia mina

-ella no pudo venir por que le encargo el templo su abuelito-dijo aime

-aaaaaaaa, estoy muy agotada y tengo mucho sueño-decia serena al momento que bostezaba

-y por que no te vas a descansar serena-le preguntaba mina

-si es aaaaa una buena idea, pero no puedo ya es tarde y aun no e llegado...a casa-decia mientras recordaba lo de su cita con darien

-oye darien por que estamos en tu departamento, si teniamos una cita, mas bien estabamos platicando-

-serena no te acuerdas lo que sucedio?-

-sucedio pues veras solo se que estabamos sentados en una banca, platicando y luego... luego tuve ese dolor de cabeza, desperte en tu recamara, escuche la voz de aime y mina, eso es lo que recuerdo-

Aime, mina y darien solo se miraban entre si...

-serena sera mejor que te dejemos en tu casa-decia darien

-si esta bien-contesto serena al momento de levantarse pero sintio que sus piernas no tenian fuerza ni para sostenerla y cayo

-serena¡-gritaron aime y mina mientras darien corrio asia a ella agarrandola evitando un fuerte golpe

-estoy bien chicas, solo que estoy muy agotada como si mis fuerzas me dejaran-

-vamos serena te dejare en la recamara para que descanses-decia darien mientras la cargaba y la llevaba a su recamara

Darien la bajo poco a poco sobre la cama se acerco a su closet, saco una cobija y la cubrio, entraron a la recamara aime y mina

-descansa serena nosotras le avisaremos a tus papas, de que te quedaras en mi casa hacer un trabajo-le decia mina

-gracias chicas-decia serena al momento que lentamente cerraba sus ojos

-descansa serena, nos vemos mañana-dijo aime saliendo de la habitacion junto con mina dejandolos solos a darien y serena

-gracias darien-

-descuida solo descansa-

Darien beso la frente de serena y salio de la habitacion

-me preocupa mucho serena darien-deci aime que se encontraba en la sala

-si yo tambien-

-ademas se ve que cada vez que, tu sabes darien-

-si yo tambien e notado que se ve demaciado agotada, como si le quitaran energia-

-que aremos-se pregunto mina

-ya lo tenemos mina solo es cuestion de que salga la oportunidad-le decia aime

-oportunidad cual-les pregunto darien

-lo que pasa es que...-

**Templo hikawa**

-ryu, sey, no logro ver nada en el fuego sagrado-decia rey cuando se levanto, camino asi su patio donde se detuvo enfrente de un arbol y se recargo en el

-_(acaso estare equivocada, en como trate a las chicas y si ellas tienen razon)_-se preguntaba rey

-serena que estaras haciendo-

**Casa de nira**

-wow haora si que estoy cansadisima-le decia nira dejandose caer en el sillon de la sala

-si caminamos mucho-dijo lita

-pero nos divertimos verdad lita-

-si, por supuesto, sera mejor que me vaya ya empezo a oscureserse-decia lita agarrando su mochila, dirigiendose a la salida

-es cierto, si quieres te acompaño-dijo nira

-no gracias asi esta bien no vivi muy lejos me puedo ir yo sola-

-segura, si quieres pido un taxi por telefono-

-no asi esta bien nira gracias-

-esta bien, entonces nos vemos luego-

-si-

-ah lita toma-le dijo nira dandole a lita una invitacion de cumpleaños

-y esto?-

-es una invitacion para el cumpleaños de mi hermano-

-gracias-

-pero no vayas a faltar ok-

-por supuesto que no, hasta pronto nira-

-si hasta pronto lita y gracias-

-no, de que adios-

Lita de despidio de nira y se dirigia a su departemento

**Departamento de three lights**

-aaaa ahora si comi demaciado-decia seiya tocandose su abdomen, recostado en el sofa

-en serio?-preguntaba yaten

-si tu no-

-claro que si, pero yo si comi no me atragante y me acababa con todo el menu-

-no exageres-

-que no exagere si te comistes 10 hamburgesas, dos malteadas de chocolate, mas dos ordenes de papas fritas, 3 helados grandes de chocolate y sin contar las rebanadas extras de pizza, no se donde te cabe todo eso-

-ya chicos , no empiezen-decia taiki cuando sono el telefono

-bueno-

-si habla taiki-pregunto el representante del otro lado de la linea

-si el habla-

-holo taiki solo les hablaba para informarles que el dia de mañana tendran que presentarse en la televisora tokio para lo de su regreso-

-si esta bien a que horas... si .. aja .. alli estaremos.. si ...hasta luego.. adios-decia taiki colgo el telefono, se volteo a ver a sus hermanos y...

-y bien quien era-pregunto seiya

-era nuestro representante, dice que mañana tenemos que presentarnos en la televisora tokio-

-mañana?-decia yaten

-si-

-a que hora?-pregunto seiya

-temprano yo los levantare-

-ese sera el problema taiki pero no conmigo-deci en tono burlon yaten

-que dices enano-le decia seiya

-que solo espero y no se te pegen las sabanas y que llegemos tarde hasta mañana-dijo yaten dirigiendose a su cuarto

-bien entonces hasta mañana seiya que descanses-enseguida taiki se fue al suyo

-hasta mañana taiki-

Seiya vio que ya sus hermanos dormian saco una libreta y un lapiz y se puso a componer una cancion

**Deparatmento de darien**

-esta bien lo que pensaron aime-dijo darien

-verdad que si-deci mina

-bueno darien nosotras ya nos vamos-dijo aime parandose del sofa y agarrando su mochila

-si ya nos vamos darien, ademas tengo que avisarles por telefono a los papas de serena-

-si gracias chicas por venir-

-no tienes que agradecer darien, si algo llegara a pasar solo llamame esta bien-decia aime

-si gracias las acompaño-

-si-decia mina

Darien acompaño asia la salida a mina y aime, de regreso abrio la puerta de su cuarto donde se encontraba serena durmiendo entro, abrio la puerta de su closet saco una cobija y agaro una almmuhada cuando iva a salir de la habitacion

-darien-

-serena te desperte lo siento-

-no no te preocupes y en donde vas a dormir-

-estare en la sala no te preocupes no me separare de ti-

-si gracias-decia serena y se volvio a dormir

**Casa de haruka**

-_(rayos, no puedo dormir sera mejor ir por un vaso de agua)-_pensaba haruka cuando se levanto cuidadosamente de su cama para no despertar a michiru que dormia placidamente, salio de su habitacion, se dirigio hacia la cocina se sirvio un vaso de agua, cuando estaba bebiendo un resplandor alumbro la casa por fuera haruka al ver eso salio rapidamente de la casa llego al patio donde la luz aparecio, en su mano ya tenia su pluma transformadora

-haruka-dijo sorprendida plut

-plut, donde estabas?-

-fui a las puertas del tiempo aver si habia algun cambio-

-y bien?-

-todo sigue igual-

-ya veo creo que sera mejor investigar por nuestra propia cuenta-decia haruka entrando a la casa

-si tienes razon-contesto plut mientras se destransformaba

-has visto a la princesa?-le pregunto setsuna

-ahora que lo dices no, mañana ire a verla a su escuela, vamos-

-no podre tendre cosas que investigar-

-esta bien entonces mañana te informare como esta-

-y que estabas haciendo a esta horas de la noche-

-lo que pasa es que no podia conciliar el sueño y baje a beber un poco de agua-

-bien bueno ya me voy a dormir estoy muy cansada hasta mañana haruka-

-si hasta mañana setsuna-

**Departamento de darien**

**-Sueño-**

-que estas haciendo aqui, se te perdio algo- le decia una mujer que no se lograba ver su cara, solo de su pecho para abajo, su hermoso cabello dorado largo

-solo estoy buscando a serenity-

-se encuentra en le patio trasero-

**-Cambio de sueño-**

En este sueño aparecia serena vestida de la princesa serenity pero enfrente de ella, otra igual como si estuviera reflejandose en un espejo, las dos con sus manos entrelasadas observandose mutuamente

-siempre juntas-se decian las dos al mismo tiempo

Depronto todo se encontraba en llamas junto con ellas dos

**-Fin del sueño-**

-serena-decia darien que se desperto agitado y sudando, se incorporo de el sofa donde dormia

-que sera este sueño, que significa, acaso serena estara otra vez envuelta en peligro como sucedio cuando tenia sueños hacerca del futuro, serena-

Darien se levanto y fue a ver a serena pero al ver que estaba durmiendo placidamente se regreso a al sofa, despues de un buen rato volvio a acostarse y se durmio


	13. capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12: Un encuentro**

**Apartamento de darien**

-buenos dias darien-decia serena al momento de abrir los ojos y ver a darien frente a ella observandola con esos ojos llenos de amor, pero al mismo tiempo con un rostro misterioso de profunda preocupacion

-buenos dias serena, como te sientes el dia de hoy-dijo acarisiandole el menton

-bien, pero que hora es?-pregunto incorporandose de la cama

-son las 6 de la mañana-

-sera mejor apurarme, para no entrar tarde a la escuela-decia al momento de entrar al baño y ducharse

-serena, hoy no voy a poder ir por ti a la escuela, ya que tengo una practica pendiente y llegare tarde-

-si no te preocupes, estare bien, las chicas estaran conmigo-

-de acuerdo, ire a preparar el desayuno-

**Apartamento de los kou**

-yaten ya es hora-decia taiki tocando la puerta de la recamara

-no te preocupes por mi, mejor ve a despertar a seiya por que si no lo levantas llegaremos tarde, ya sabes que es un irresponsable-

-seiya ya levantate-decia taiki haciendo lo mismo como fue con yaten

-mmm-

-seiya¡-

-cinco minutos mas taiki-

-_(tenia toda la razon yaten)-_pensaba taiki, pero sintio como alguien lo empujo, haciendolo chocar con la puerta de la habitacion

-aaaaaaaaaaaaa...-grito seiya mirando a yaten con una jarra en su mano que ya se encontraba vacia

-ya despertastes, o todabia no pasan tus cinco minutos-dijo yaten con una sonrrisa sarcastica

Inmediatamente seiya se levanto de la cama y empezo a perseguir a yaten diciendo

-me las vas a pagar, enano-

-si, pero cuendo me alcanses-

-siempre lo mismo-decia taiki viendo a sus hermanos

**Apartamento de darien**

-bueno mi darien, ya es hora me tengo que ir y gracias por todo-dijo serena agarrando su mochila y dirigiendose asi la salida

-si cuidate, nos vemos-

Serena al momento de salir darien escucha el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, se inclina a recojer los platos del desayuno, pero siente la presencia de alguien, al voltear logra ver una silueta parada justo en la puerta observandolo y se desvanece

-quien eres y que pretendes, no dejare que le hagas daño a serena-dijo darien con enojo en sus palabras

**Escuela juban**

-buenos dias serena-decia aime caminando rumbo hacia la escuela

-buenos dias aime-

-como te sientes?-

-bien gracias-

-me tenias muy preocupada-

-pero si solo fue agotamiento, ademas ultimamente no e comido muy bien que digamos-

-por eso, ay que ir a la cafeteria de andrew cuando salgamos de la escuela-decia una entusiasmada mina que en ese momento llegaba

-ay mina tu nunca cambias-le decia aime moviendo su cabeza en sentido de negacion

-buenos dias chicas-dijo lita acercandose a ellas

-buenos dias lita-decian las chicas

-que tal te fue con nira-le pregunto mina

-muy bien, ademas me invito a una fiesta de cumpleaños-

-que bien ya ves serena tenemos que ir-decia entusiasmada mina

-mina solo invitaron a lita-contesto aime asiendo que mina le cambiara el animo

-pero tambien pueden ir ustedes chica-

-que gran amiga eres lita-decia mina

-y quien es nira?-pregunto serena que no entendia nada de lo que estaban diciendo sus amigas

-es una amiga de lita que llego de francia-le contesto aime

-asi es serena-decia lita

-entonces tambien puedo invitar a mi darien-pregunto serena

-por supuesto-

-y yo puedo invitar a yaten-decia mina con sus manos entrelasadas en señal de suplica

-si, los invitare de todos modos son tambien nuestros amigos pero ojala puedan ir, por como estan ultimamente muy ocupados quien sabe-

-tienes razon-decia mina con algo de tristesa

-bien chicas basta de charla, ay que entrar ya a la escuela-

**Apartamento de los kou**

-yaten, seiya dejen de estarse persiguiendo por todo el apartamento, si no llegaremos tarde-dijo taiki dirigiendose a la salida

-esta bien solo por que ya es tarde, pero esto no se va a quedar asi yaten-decia seiya entrando a su habitacion para arreglarse

-si, si ,si lo que tu digas-dijo yaten riendose entre si, sentandose en el sofa y poniendo una mano en su mejilla

-ya seiya?-pregunto taiki abriendo la puerta

-si ya estoy listo, vamonos-respondio seiya una vez ya estando en la sala

**En alguna calle de la ciudad numero 10**

-creo que esta sera la persona que tendra la perla-decia zorac pasando por una tienda que venden televisiones observando un gran programa

**Televisora Tokio**

-bien chicos estan listos-decia su representante

-por supuesto-contesto taiki

-three lights salen en 15 minutos-decia el encargado del programa

-y como se llama el programa?-pregunto seiya

-el programa se llama ''En buena hora''-

Mientras que el programa regresaba de comerciales

-esta bien entonces asi nos sentaremos y entraremos por esa puerta-decia taiki al encargado

-si primero tu luego seiya y al final yaten-

-si-

-maquillaje-gritaba el encargado

-espero y acabe pronto?-dijo yaten malhumorado

-no te preocupes enano, ademas sera en vivo-le decia seiya

En el programa ''En hora buena''...

-que creen-decia la conductora

-quee-le contesto el conductor

-hoy ay una gran sorpresa-

-cual es-

-ni se imaginan que-

-ya dinos todos nosotros tanto como los televidentes y los del foro nos morimos de la curiosidad-

-pues que el dia de hoy tenemos a uno, no a tres invitados especiales aqui-decia muy emocionada

-y quienes son-

-son ni nadamas ni nadamenos que el ex grupo los three lights-

En el foro se escuchaban aplausos y gritos de todas las fanaticas del grupo cuando entraban al foro y se sentaron en una salita que tenia el programa

-muchas gracias por invitarnos-decia taiki saludando a los conductores

-gracias a ustedes por venir, pero cuentenos por que desaparecieron asi de repente?-

-lo que pasa es que nos surgieron unos pequeños problemas-contesto seiya

-pero van a continuar con la musica, cantando o que otros planes tienen en mente-

-si, seguiremos en la musica-decia yaten

-significa que van a regresar a los esenarios otra vez-

-por supuesto, tambien queria informarles de un concierto que vamos a realizar en unos cuantos dias-dijo taiki

-que emocion bien chicas ya escucharon los three lights estan de regreso, alguna de aqui presente quiere preguntar algo-

Todas las chicas que se encontraban en el foro alsaron su manos

-aver tu la de blusa blanca-

-gracias, bueno mi pregunta es para los tres, tienen novia?-

-no-respondio taiki

-ahhhh-gritaron las fanaticas

-aver otra pregunta, tu la de el ultimo asiento de arriba-

-gracias, esta pregunta es para nuestro queridisimo seiya?-

-si escucho-dijo seiya

-ay alguna chica que te guste-

-si, por supuesto-contesto seiya

todas las chicas empesaron a poner caras tristes, taiki y yaten se miraron entre si sabiendo quien era esa personita, seiya al ver la reaccion se empezo a reir

-para mi no solo una chica me gusta sino todas son muy bonitas en especial mis fans-contesto con una sonrisa que enamora a cualquiera

-bien pues creo que todas sus fans tienen preguntas que aserles, pero lamentablemente ya no hay mucho tiempo pero mi ultima pregunta sera, van a segur tocando el mismo genrero de musica-

-mmm si pero esta vez tendremos un poco mas de ritmo-decia taiki

-ok ya es hora de despedirnos, les damos las gracias al grupo three lights por aver venido al programa-

-no gracias a ustedes por invitarnos-dijo seiya

-bien amigos es hora de despedirnos, espero mañana nos sigan y que no se les olvide asistir al concierto de este talentoso grupo gracias y hasta mañana bay-

-hasta pronto-dijo taiki

-bay-decia seiya lanzando unos cuantos besitos a la camara

-adios-dijo yaten

-corte-decia el productor

-estuvo genial-decia el representante asercandose a los chicos

-gracias-dijo taiki

-felicidades muchachos-decia la conductora

-gracias-le decia seiya

**Casa haruka**

-entonces no vas a acompañarnos?-pregunto haruka poniendose su saco

-no haruka tengo cosas por aser-contesto setsuna

-bien nos vemos al rato, vamos michiru-decia mientras se derigia hacia la puerta de salida

-si, ya voy haruka, nos vemos alrato setsuna-dijo michiru cuando tomaba su bolso

-si, y no se preocupen por hotaru yo la recogere, vayanse con cuidado-

-si, nos vemos-respòndio haruka

**Escuela juban**

Todos los alumnos empezaron a salir de la escuela dirigiendose camino a casa

-vaya a hora si que nos dejaron mucha tarea-decia mina con cara de cansancio

-ahora estoy de acuerdo contigo mina-le dijo lita

-pero no es dificil ademas solo es como un repaso de lo que vimos-decia aime animandolas

-eso lo dices por que para ti es facil-decia mina poniendo cara triste

-serena estas bien?-pregunto lita biendo a serena callada

-si estoy bien lita-

-segura preciosa-al momento de oir esa voz familiar voltearon

-haruka-saludo serena viendo a una haruka recargada en su automovil deportivo y aun lado de ella michiru

-hola cabeza de bombon-

-michiru-saludaron las chicas

-hola chicas-

-pero que hacen aqui?-pregunto serena asercandose asia ellas

-solo venimos a verte y saber como estabas-contesto haruka

-pero por lo visto no muy bien-decia michiru biendo a serena con unas ojeras que apenas se le notaban

-solo es que utimamente no e comido bien-

-pero si tu eres de gran apetito cabeza de bombon-le decia haruka

-lo que pasa es que ultimamente nos an dejado demaciada tarea y trabajos que realizar-decia aime

-esperemos que ya no les dejen trabajos-decia michiru

-vamos a la cafeteria serena-les decia mina

-sera despues mina, me siento cansada y lo mejor es que me vaya a mi casa-

-de verdad serena-pregunto lita

-si lita no se preocupen-

-no se preocupen por cabeza de bombon, yo la llevare a su casa-les decia haruka acercandose a serena

-esta bien nos vemos despues serena, adios haruka, nos vemos michiru-se despidieron de ellas mina, aime y lita

-si nos vemos despues chicas-decia serena despidiendose de ellas

**Televisora tokio**

-aaa que pesado es todo esto y aparte tendremos que ponernos al corriente en la escuela por la falta de el dia de hoy-decia yaten caminando con sus hermanos en un pasillo del lugar

-es cierto yaten, si me atraso sacare malas notas-dijo taiki

-pero si el director de la escuela sabe que no es facil nuestra situacion y mas si sabe que otra vez vamos a ser famosos-decia seiya colocandose ambas manos detras de su nuca

-si tu lo dices-contesto yaten haciendo una mueca

mientras que los chicos seguian conversando no muy lejos de alli se encontraba un camerino de la conductora que dirijio el programa ''En hora buena''...

-aaa estoy agotada-decia mientras se sentaba en la silla enfrente de su tocador

-de veras pero si ni siquiera se ve que sea dificil, y mucho menos una jovencita muy linda como tu-dijo zorac al momento de cerrar la puerta del camerino

la joven al escuchar la voz junto con la puerta cerrandose rapidamente volteo para ver quien era esa persona

-disculpa, no puedes estar aqui y si quieres algun autografo o entrevista sera despues de que descanse un poco si, ademas aqui solo se permite personal autorizado-

-en serio-decia zorac mientras poco a poco se acercaba asia ella

-si no sale enseguida llamare a seguridad-contesto la joven apunto de agarrar el telefono

-ni lo pienses-dijo zorac arrebatandole el telefono de sus manos y rompiendolo en mil pedazos

-que quieres-decia asustada

-solo muestrame la perla-

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

**Los chicos en el pasillo**

-escuchaste eso taiki-pregunto seiya deteniendo su paso repentinamente

-perfectamente seiya-contesto taiki

-vamos-decia yaten

los chicos a dirigirse hacia donde provenia aquel grito se percataron de que era zorac que estaba atacando

-maldicion quien sera este sujeto-pregunto yaten

-no tengo ni la menor idea yaten-contesto taiki

-pero no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados-decia seiya

los chicos al ver que no habia nadien en aquel sitio...

-poder de lucha estelar ''transformacion''-

-poder de curacion estelar ''transformacion''-

-poder de creacion estelar ''transformacion''-

-no puede ser volvi a fallar y ya no me queda tiempo-deci zorac al momento de ver el cuarzo cuando estaba apunto de irse escucho unos chasquidos

-ehh quien esta alli-deci volteando para todos lados

-pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche-decia healer

-y tambien por la atmosfera de este planeta-dijo maker

-somos tres estrellas fugases-respondio fighter

-sailor star fighter-

-sailor star maker-

-y sailor star healer-

-las sailor star lights han llegado-

-mmm mas sailor, bien que empiece la diversion, ven demonio kusu kusu-

**Escuela juban**

**-**cabeza de bombon de verdad estas bien-decia haruka al ver a serena tocandose la cabeza

-si no te preocupes solo me duele un poco la cabeza estare bien-

-serena sera mejor que vayas con un medico para saber que es lo que tienes-opino michiru

-no asi...-dijo serena al momento de caer desmayada

-cabeza de bombon-decia haruka agarrandola con sus brazos para que no se cayera

-haruka-decia michiru acercandose a ella

**Camerino de la conductora**

zorac saco su frasco dejando caer una gota color morada, que poco a poco tomaba forma

-demonio kusu kusu-

-demonio kusu kusu acaba con ellas-dijo zorac al momento que lo rodeaban las sombras negras y desaparecia

-kusu kusu espiral turbulento-el demonio empezo a tacarlas

-infierno estelar de healer-

kusu kusu detuvo aquel ataque con una sola mano

-ah no puede ser-dijo sorprendida healer

-kusu kusu espiral turbulento-

-estrella de sailor aaaaaaa-no termino su contra ataque maker por que kusu kusu la abia herido su brazo, se movia tan rapido que era dificil verla

-demonios que vamos aser-decia fighter biendo a healer que sostenia a maker

-no lo se pero si no asemos algo acabara con nosotras-le dijo healer

cuando el demonio estaba por atacar esta vez a fighter una luz tan calida y color rosa deslumbro aquel demonio asiendo que retrosediera

-alto ahi no permitire que des mas problemas soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna-

-sailor moon-deci fighter

kusu kusu quiso atacar a sailor moon lanzando su poder contra ella, sailor moon al ver que iva a tacarla con solo su mirar hizo que kusu kusu estallara en mil pedazos haciendolo otra vez en lo que era agua que se evaporisaba

-sailor moon-le hablaron healer y maker

-healer, maker me da gusto verlas de nuevo-

-vernos de nuevo?-pregunto fighter

-fighter, que bueno que estas aqui tu tambien, sabes tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte, espero y pronto platiquemos-decia mientras poco a poco desaparecia

-espera-decia fighter pero ya era demaciado tarde

**Escuela juban**

-michiru ay que llevarla urgentemente al hospital-decia haruka cuando hiba alzarla con ayuda de michiru serena empezo abrir poco a poco sus ojos

-mira haruka esta despertando-decia michiru a una haruka preocupada

-cabeza de bombon estas bien-le pregunto una vez abierto sus ojos

-si si estoy bien-

-no lo creo serena deveriamos llevarte ahora mismo al hospital-le decia michiru

-no asi estoy bien ademas no es laprimera vez que me pasa-

-como que no es la primera vez-le reprendio haruka

-lo siento lo que pasa es que ultimamente me pasa esto, no se los decia por que no queria preocuparlas demaciado-

-sabes que nuestra mision es de preotegerte-decia haruka algo molesta por no aberle dicho lo que pasaba

-asi es serena eres nuestra princesa-dijo michiru

-si lo se pero enserio pronto se me pasara-

-de todas maneras...-haruka fue interrumpida por serena

-ademas darien ya me llevo al hospital y le dijieron que estaba en perfectas condiciones que solo es desgastamiento fisico y cansancio estare bien-

-segura-pregunto michiru

-si segura-

-bien andando-decia haruka no conbencida de lo que su princesa le abia dicho asi que se subio a su auto junto con michiru y serena. arranco yse dirigieron a casa de serena

**Templo hikawa**

rey se encontraba resando para encontrar respuestas e informacion de el enemigo

-por favor espìritus. diganme quien esta detras de todo esto, que pasara-

pero derrepente se quedo dormida

**-Sueño-**

-que es esto, donde estoy?-pregunto rey viendo un lugar muy extraño

se encontraba en un jardin enorme con infinidad de flores de distintos tamaños muy bonitas pero algo le llama la atencion en aquel lugar se escuchaban risas y veia a una chica que no se lograba ver su cara solo que llevava un traje marinero de sailor scouts y larga cabellera rubia larga peinada de dos coletas que corria de un lugar para otro y rey se sorprendio al verse a ella siguiendo a esa chica

-vamos marts, no seas asi ven ay que divertirnos un poco-decia jugeteando aquella chica

-sabes que el protocologo dice que...-

-bla, bla, bla, bla no importa que diga el proticoligio-

-no es proticoligio es protocologo-

-lo que sea, ven vamos, siiiiii-

-sabes muy bien que debemos de seguirlo-le decia serenity caminando hacia ellas

Rey se sorprendio con lo que sus ojos veian pero de repente esa escena desaparecio y ahora veia todo en ruinas y en aquel lugar a la reina serenidad muerta junto a ella cuatro personas que no se veian, solo sus siluetas y que una de esas cuatro estaba incada llorando intensamente

**-Fin del sueño-**

Rey desperto agitada y demaciado preocupada

-que fue todo eso acaso sera todo lo que esta pasando acerca de este nuevo enemigo, lo mismo pasa cuando tubimos que enfrentar a los cazadores de la muerte y acabar con el silencio devo informarles a las chicas, pero si solo es algo que... no primero tengo que seguir investigando no quiero preocuparlas-decia rey mientras se levantaba e iva hacia el patio del templo

_**N/a:**_ que les parecio espero y sigan leyendo esta maravillosa aventura, ojala y sigan dejando comentarios, la verdad es que me ayuda mucho que dejen rewis para que me den animos a segui escribiendo para que dejen mas mensajes e creado una pagina en facebook esta como **Star Healer** dejen mensajes si justan es de mucha ayuda si porfavor y doy gracias a las personas que me siguen apoyando y dando animos, los personajes no me pertenecen sino de la talentosisima **Naoko Takeuchi** muchas gracias nos seguiremos leeyendo en el siguiente capitulo


	14. capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13: ''Una mirada desconocida pero llena de amor para Seiya''**

Cuando los chicos llegaron a su apartamento ninguno de los tres quiso hablar de lo sucedido, pero seiya sentia una extraña sensacion

-_(que sera esto que estoy sintiendo, pero en que estoy pensando, va, si se que bombon lo quiere a el)_- pensaba seiya

-oye taiki, no se te hizo raro que sailor moon apareciera sola, que terminara a ese demonio tan rapido y sin ayuda?-pregunto yaten una ves sentado en el sofa

-tienes razon yaten, pero...-taiki no continuo hablando por que en ese instante suena el telefono

-bueno-decia taiki

-bueno, soy el representante solo queria confirmar que para la proxima semana el concierto-

-si esta bien alli estaremos sin falta-

-esta bien hasta luego-

-si hasta luego-dijo taiki colgando el telefono

-muy bien chicos, la proxima semana es el concierto, tenemos que prepararnos-

**Casa de serena**

-bien cabeza de bombon llegamos-decia haruka al estacionar el auto enfrente de la casa

-si gracias haruka, nos vemos-

-cuidate serena-le decia michiru

-descansa preciosa-

Al entrar serena a su casa haruka le dice a michiru

-me preocupa cabeza de bombon, esta demaciado decaida-

-pero que podemos hacer haruka-

-no lo se pero no permitire que le pase algo malo a nuestra princesa-dijo arrancando su auto

** Una semana despues...**

**Escuela juban**

-que creen chicas-decia muy alegremente mina corriendo y agitando unos boletos

-que sucede mina-pregunto aime

-miren, lo que traigo aqui seiya nos regalo unos boletos para el primer concierto que anuncia su regreso-dijo entregando a cada una de las chicas un boleto

-wao y miren no es cualquier boleto, estos son de primera fila-dijo lita

-pero aqui sobran dos mina-pregunto serena

-creo que uno es para rey-respondio aime

-y el otro-dijo lita

-no cren que sea para mi darien-

-es mas seguro-decia aime

-ya ves serena, seiya apesar de sentir algo mas por ti sabe que tu no vas sin darien-le decia mina

-mina-la regañaron lita y aime

-lo siento, bien chicas tendremos que ir bien arregladas para este maravilloso concierto-

-como le entregaremos el boleto a rey?-pregunto lita

-nadamas damelo-decia rey al llegar hacia ellas

-rey-

-disculpenme chicas-

-por que te tienes que disculpar rey-pregunto serena

Las chicas con la mirada le dijieron a rey que que no dijiera nada

-por que no llege temprano el otro dia a la cafeteria-

-si rey te disculpamos-decian todas

-y cuando es el concierto-pregunto rey

-es para hoy a las 6:00 pm en la super arena de la ciudad numero 10, hay que darnos prisa chicas sino no llegaremos a tiempo-les decia mina

-si en ese caso nos veremos en la entrada esta bien-dijo aime

-yo le hablare por telefono a mi darien-

-si entonces hasta el rato-decia mina

**Casa tsukino**

serena en seguida que llego subio hacia su habitacion y le marco por telefono a darien

-bueno-contesto darien

-darien, oye solo te queria decir que los chicos nos invitaron para que fueramos a su cincierto que daran esta tarde a las 6:00 pm en la super arena de la ciudad numero 10 me preguntaba si podias ir?-

-claro serena, pasare por ti a tu casa-

-si esta bien nos vemos alrato darien te amo-

-yo igual-

serena colgo el telefono, fue rapido a su closet a buscar lo que iva a usar en esta ocasion

-y ahora que estas haciendo serena-pregunto luna al entrar en la habitacion

-luna, lo que pasa es que seiya nos regalo unos boletos para su concierto que daran el dia de hoy-

-ahh y darien-

-el vendra con nosotras, oye que te parece este vestido se ve bonito verdad-

-si esta bien ese-

-sera mejor darme prisa sino llegare tarde, no quiero que me pase lo de la otra vez-

**Super arena (camerino de three lights)**

-solo faltan 15 minutos-deci taiki

-no se ustedes pero se me esta haciendo eterno el tiempo-decia malhumorado yaten

-si ami tambien-

-_(por que me sentire demaciado nervioso)-_pensaba seiya

**Super arena (entrada)**

-miren alli viene serena con darien-decia mina

-vaya hasta que llegastes temprano y no te perdistes serena, sera por que en esta ocasion vino darien contigo-se burlaba de ella rey

-ya rey deja de molestarme-

-vamos entremos ya-dijo inpaciente mina

-no seas inpaciente mina-le decia aime

**Super arena**

-miren alla estan nuestros hacientos-dijo lita

de esta forma se sentaron en el primer aciento estaba lita despues rey, aime, mina, serena y darien

-wao desde aqui si podre ver bien a yaten-decia mina muy emocionada

-mina-dijo aime

-que aime tu tambien veras bien taiki-dijo asiendo ruborizar a aime

-miren el concierto ya va a empezar-decia rey señalando hacia el esenario

Todas las luces se apagaron, despues alumbro una luz a yaten, luego a taiki y por ultimo seiya y dio inicio al gran concierto

**Coro:**

-sharch for you love-

_(busco tu amor)_

-search for you love-

_(busco tu amor)_

**Seiya:**

-tooi yozora, kakenuketeku-

_(vengo buscandote, cruzando el cielo azul)_

-nagareboshi ni, negau yo ima-

_(vengo pidiendole, a cada estrella fugas)_

-aita to sasayaku (tsutaete yo starlight)-

_(que me lleve pronto a tu lado ''diciendo luz de estrellas'')_

-toki ga sugite, otona ni naru-

_(he madurado ya, no lo pude evitar)_

-boku wa yatto, kizuita no sa-

_(y he descubierto que , mis recuerdos no estan)_

-tarinai kakera ni (soba ni ite sweet heart)

_(eres pieza clave de mi ''ven a mi lado niña'')_

**Coro:**

-search for you love, gin no unabara-

_(busco tu amor, tu semilla plateada)_

-search for you love, fune wa tadayou-

_(busco tu amor, se la a llevado el rio)_

-search for you love, kuruoshisa ni-

_(busco tu amor, desesperacion)_

-nagasarete yuku-

_(la corriente nos separo)_

-kimi no kauri zutto (sagashiteru)-

_(tu aroma es lo que busco ''te busco a ti'')_

-boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)-

_(con mi voz un dia te alcanzare ''busco a ti'')_

-ima doko ni iru no (moonlight princess)-

_(dime en donde estas amor ''princesa'')_

-boku no princess-

_(princesa vuelve)_

-kotaete (answer for me)-

_(contestame ''haslo por mi'')_

-imasugu (answer for me)-

_(ven por favor ''haslo por mi'')_

-kotaete (answer for me)-

_(contestame ''ven junto a mi'')_

-yasashiku (answer for me)-

_(ten compacion ''te lo pido'') _

-''three lights, three lights, three lights''-gritaron todas las fanaticas

-este fue un exito de los que ustedes ya conocen-dijo taiki

-y ahora un nuevo tema de nuestro nuevo disco que saldra a la venta-decia seiya

-chasin after you-contestaron los tres al unisono

**Seiya**

-chasin after you, oimotomete-

_(persiguiendote, seguire buscando)_

_-_ano fureiguransu anata wo-

_(esa fragancia tuya)_

-dare mo udae yashinai sa-

_(nadie podra robarla)_

-memorii wa biryuushi sa-

_(las memorias son muy pequeñas)_

-deeply in my heart, shimi tsuita mama-

_(en el fondo de mi corazon, como si fuesen manchas)_

-taema naku, kakitaeru-

_(constantemente, agitandome)_

-kono kokoro, crazy me¡-

_(mi corazon, enloqueciendo¡)_

**Todos:**

-yozora wo suberu ryuusei no-

_(estrellas fugaces se deslizan en el cielo)_

-imawa no kirameki ni kake-

_(hasta que la ultima de ellas deje de brillar)_

-anata ni tadori tsukeru koto-

_(continuare mi busqueda por ti)_

-hitasura chikau yo-

_(esto te lo prometo fervorosamente)_

-shoutin dor my love-

_(gritando por mi amor)_

-shoutin for you love-

_(gritando por tu amor)_

**Seiya:**

-chasin after you, mugen koete-

_(persiguiendote, cruzare hasta el infinito)_

-ano fureiguransu sagashi ni-

_(en busca de esa fragancia)_

-doko ni hisonde mo kaoriwa-

_(no importa donde este escondida)_

-kakushi kirenai sa-

_(ella no puede desaparecer)_

Serena al escuchar la cancion cerro sus ojos sintiendo un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados, en ese instante darien volteo a verla, preguntandole si le sucedia algo, pero ella no le respondio...

-kono ude ni, dakishimeru-

_(con estos brazos, quiero abrazarla)_

-hold in my arms, tada sono koto wo-

_(y envolverla en mis brazos, solamente eso)_

-egaki tsutsu negai tsutsu-

_(aunque me imagino, como un deseo)_

-miageru yo, starry night¡-

_(miro la noche estrellada¡)_

**Todos:**

-anata wa boku no yabikake ni-

_(por favor, a mi llamado)_

-can't you answer? sube wo motanai-

_(puede usted responder? no encuentro una manera)_

-sono mama matte ite noshii-

_(quiero que usted me espere asi)_

-kanarazu aeru yo-

_(sin duda la encontraremos)_

-shoutin for my love-

_(gritando por mi amor)_

-shoutin for you love-

_(gritando por tu amor) _

-aaaaahhhhhhh-grito emocionado el publico

**Casa de haruka**

Setsuna se encontraba acamodando los platos, depronto los dejo caer, inmediatamente haruka, michiru y hotaru que se encontraban en la sala corrieron hacia donde se estaba setsuna

-te encuentras bien mama setsuna-pregunto asustada hotaru

-que ocurre setsuna-dijo haruka

-nada, solo se me resbalaron-

-ten mas cuidado setsuna-le dijo michiru ayudandole a recojer lo que eran platos

Haruka y hotaru regresaron hacia la sala

setsuna pensaba...

_-(acaso esta sera la presencia de la que me hablo, se puede sentir una energia muy poderosa, de donde proviene, tengo que estar mas alerta)-_

**Super arena**

En ese instante seiya que ya sabia los lugares de sus amigos, busco entre ellos a serena, en ese momento serena abrio los ojos, cambiando totalmente su mirada, se levanto y estiro su mano hacia el, pidiendo subir al esenario, todos se quedaron sorprendidos incluso sus amigas, darien quiso detenerla pero ella lo ignoro, seiya no podia creer lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, reacciono rapidamente subiendola al esenario, ella rodeo calidamente sus brazos en el cuello de el susurrandole...

-seiya, por fin te e encontrado-

acercando lentamente su rostro hacia el, seiya miro esos ojos, esa mirada no era la misma, ahora expresaba un amor inmenso, acercando lentamente sus labios hacia ella, ella se desmayo.

Darien al ver que serena se desmaya, sube al esenario y se la lleva a los camerinos para darle atencion medica, seiya abandona inmediatamente el escenario, taiki y yaten tratan de seguir con el show para calmar al publico...

**Camerino**

Serena vuelve en si, al abrir los ojos se encuentra con darien, ella sorprendida...

-que asemos aqui, darien, que ocurrio, y el concierto ya termino?-

Darien al verla como reacciono le pregunto

-serena, no recuerdas nada, o acaso estas jugando-

-por que me hablas asi mi darien, simplemente no entiendo lo que me estas diciendo, yo estoy contigo, ah ya se¡, de seguro tuve otro desmayo, si eso devio ser, pero ya se me pasara, por ahora solo quiero descansar...-

En ese momento entra seiya y la ve acostada en el sofa, se acerca a ella, luego...

-bombon, te encuentras bien-

pero seiya al verla, vio esa mirada diferente a la de hace un momento, darien al momento le contesta...

-ella se encuentra bien, yo cuidare de ella-

-no te preocupes seiya, mi darien cuidara de mi-

cuando seiya iva hablar, llegan las chicas junto con taiki y yaten

-se puede saber serena, que demonios fue lo que paso-entro preguntando enojada rey

detras de ella lita, mina y aime calmando un poco la atencion

-rey tranquilizate, todo esto tiene una explicacion-le decia aime

-eso espero, queremos saber a que estas jugando-decia molesto yaten

Darien al ver todo se levanta molesto y dice...

-disculpen, pero serena debe de descansar, compermiso-

y sale de la mano con ella, serena voltea a verlos con una exprecion de estar muy confundida

-seiya dinos que fue lo que sucedio, que te dijo serena-pregunto rey

Seiya estaba perdido en sus pensamientos recordando el momento anterior...

**-Recuerdo-**

Ella rodeo calidamenten sus brazos en el cuello de el susurrandole...

-seiya, por fin te e encontrado-

acercando lentamente su rostro hacia el, seiya miro esos ojos, esa mirada no era la misma, ahora expresaba un amor inmenso, acercando lentamente sus labios hacia ella, ella se desmaya

**-Fin del recuerdo-**

-seiya-le grito yaten aun mas molesto

El reaccionando dijo...

-no lo se, no me molesten-decia seiya y se retiro

Aime empeso a decir...

-no sera que todo esto tenga que ver con los desmayos que ultimamente a tenido serena-

-cuales desmayos-grito enfadado yaten

-aver expliquenos eso-deci taiki

las chicas comensaron a contarles, en eso yaten recuerda y les platica lo sucedido...

**-Recuerdo-**

-sailor moon-le hablaron healer y maker

-healer, maker, me da gusto verlas de nuevo-

-vernos de nuevo?-pregunto fighter

-fighter, que bueno que estas aqui tu tambien, sabes tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte, espero y pronto platiquemos-decia mientras poco a poco desaparecia

-espera-dijo fighter pero ya era demaciado tarde

**-Fin del recuerdo-**

-pues tenemos que seguir con el plan chicas, esperamos contar con ustedes chicos-decia aime

-no cuenten con nosotros-decia yaten seriamente

-yaten-le reprendio taiki

-taiki, que no te das cuenta que el que sale lastimado de todo esto es seiya, no vistes lo que acaba de ocurrir, yo mejor me voy-decia retirandose

-espera yaten, disculpen chicas-salio detras de el taiki

-y ahora que haremos aime-le pregunto mina preocupada

-solo nos queda esperar-dijo rey

**Parque**

Seiya caminaba pensando...

-_(se que bombon me ama, me di cuenta en su mirada, tanto como yo a ella, no renunciare a ella esta ves, no me dare por vencido)-_

_**N/a: **_que les parecio este capitulo... por favor dejen comentarios es de mucha ayuda, si no le entienden preguntenme y yo les contestare con mucho gusto, los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa autora **Naoko takeuchi, **nos seguiremos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo hasta pronto.

Las cansiones que puse son:

*la conocida ''Nagareboshi he''- de three lights

*y ''chasin after you''-de sera myu musical del año 1997 de three lights

**Comentarios del capitulo 12:**

***Yuuki Miaka-chan: **en donde no le entiendes y gracias por seguir leyendo suprema sailor moon y la hermandad


	15. capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14: ''La muerte de Zorac''**

**En el auto de darien**

Mientras darien manejaba, estaba pensativo, serena solo lo observaba, finalmente decidio preguntar...

-te sucede algo darien, te noto algo extraño, desde que salimos del concierto?-

-serena solo quiero saber que es lo que recuerdas?-

-solo recuerdo que empeso el concierto, que estaba junto a ti y, jajajaja lo demas no me acuerdo, pero no te preocupes mi darien, solo es cansancio y agotamiento ya sabes lo que el doctor nos dijo-

Darien deteniendo el auto, se la queda observando...

-te amo tanto serena, que me preocupa que te este pasando algo y que no sepa que hacer, de todas formas estare al tanto de ti no te dejare sola, si necesitas algo, lo que sea y a la hora que sea no dudes en llamarme, estes donde estes-

-darien-

Serena y darien se acercan lentamente y se dan un tierno beso

**Casa de Haruka**

ya todas se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, descansando mientras que setsuna...

-por el poder del cristal del planeta pluton ''transformacion''-

sailor plut abrio la ventana de su habitacion y dio un gran salto, pero sin que se diera cuenta hotaru la habia visto

**Apartamento de three lights**

-yaten, espera-le decia taiki que seguia caminando atras de su hermano

-te escucho taiki-decia yaten sentandose en le sofa cruzandose de brazos

-tenemos que seguir ayudando a mizuno y a las demas, tambien ay que explicarle las cosas a seiya-

-seiya no escuchara, sabes lo testarudo que es-

-pero devemos intentarlo, estamos juntos en esto-

-taiki no se te esta olvidando algo muy importante que nuestra princesa nos encomendo que a la fecha ni siquiera sabemos que fue, tu cres que nos sobra tiempo para ayudarlas-

-tienes razon yaten, pero ay que continuar con la cancion, que nos pidieron, esa sera la unica forma que las podremos ayudar-

En ese momento seiya entra al apartamento haciendo que yaten y taiki se le quedaran viendo

-que?-pregunto seiya

-todabia preguntas- dijo molesto yaten

-seiya tenemos que...-taiki no termino de hablar por que seiya lo interumpio

-no empieces con sarmones taiki, por favor ire a mi habitacion a descansar hasta mañana-

Seiya se dirigio a su habitacion dejando solos a yaten y taiki

-te lo dije-dijo yaten mirando a taiki

**Casa tsukino**

Serena dormia placidamenmte cuando de pronto...

**-Sueño-**

Serena se encontraba en una fuente sentada en la orilla, jugueteando con el agua, al voltear alcanza a ver a tres guerreros, ellos vestian armadura gris con franjas plateadas inclinandose enfrente del principe endimion y estos eran taiki, yaten y seiya mientras que el principe se percato de serenity dijo

-pueden retirarse-haciendo son su mano derecha en señal de retiro

-con su permiso su majestad-decian los tres guerreros y se alejaban

-endimion-decia serenity corriendo a su encuentro

-princesa serenity-dijo endimion besando delicadamente su mano

**-Fin del sueño-**

Ella despierta agitada e incorporandose de su cama

-que significa este sueño que tuve, por que en el aparece seiya, taiki y yaten, acaso sera algun recuerdo de lo que una vez fue mi vida pasada, pero si ellos vienen del planeta kinmoku, mañana sera mejor contarles a las chicas, pero y si no significa nada , sera mejor volver a dormir ya mañana aver que pasara-decia despreocupada volviendose a dormir

Pero en el balcon de la habitacion de serena se encontraba sailor plut observandola, en eso aparece una esfera de luz que en medio se visualisa la reina serenity

-su majestad-decia plut inclinandose en frente de ella

-sailor plut, ya a...-la reina serenity empeso hablar con ella no muy lejos de alli luna que iva a saltar del techo de una casa se quedo observando...

-_(reina serenity, pero que estara haciendo aqui y sailor plut)-_se preguntaba pensantiva luna, inmediatamente sailor plut siente la presencia de la gatita y voltea luna al verla se esconde en medio de unos arbustos.

-si su majestad, yo estare al pendiente, confiemos que todo saldra bien-

**Dos dias despues...**

**Escuela juban**

-no se les vaya olvidar lo de esta noche-les decia lita

-de que?-pregunto serena

-como que de que serena tonta-dijo rey

-lo de la fiesta de hoy serena-le decia mina

-fiesta de quien?-

-del hermano de la amiga de lita, nira recuerdas que te habiamos dicho-pregunto aime

-si asi es serena espero y darien vaya-decia lita

-aaaaaaah jajaja no me acordaba y ni siquiera le dije-

-solo a ti se te pasan esas cosas-dijo rey

-bueno es que tenia tantas cosas en que pensar que lo olvide, pero en cuanto llege a mi casa le hablare por telefono a mi darien-

-y tu cres que tendra tiempo-

-pues claro somos novios no?-

-ay serena-decia aime

-pues yo si invite a yaten-dijo emocionada mina

-y que te dijo-pregunto lita

-que no va ir, por que estara ocupado-contesto haciendo pucheros

-yo invite a taiki-dijo apenada aime

-hasta que lo admites aime, yo sabia que a ti te gustaba taiki, la diosa del amor nunca se equivoca-le dijo mina

-lo siento chicas, ay que pena-dijo aime mas roja que una manzana

-y que te dijo si ira-pregunto rey

-dijo que si va a pasar por mi a mi casa-

-uy esto ya me huele a romance, quien como tu aime-decia mina

-bueno chicas entonces nos vemos alrato en la fiesta-dijo lita

-siiii-gritaron todas

**Casa tsukino**

Serena en seguida que llego, rapidamente subio a su habitacion y le marco a darien

-bueno-contesto darien

-darien, soy serena, te llamo para decirte que estamos invitados para ir a una fiesta que nos invito lita es hoy-

-lo siento serena esta vez no podre acompañarte-

-pero por que?-

-lo que sucede es que tengo mucha tarea que hacer y es para mañana-

-pero darien, solo va a ser un ratito, vamos si-

-lo siento serena pero me hubieras avisado antes-

-bueno, entonces yo tampoco ire, adios-

Serena colgo triste el telefono y se arrecosto en su cama, con su mirada observando el techo

-y ahora que hago, aaaa todas van a estar en la fiesta, sera mejor ir a distraerme un rato en el parque aaaaa-suspiraba serena

**Apartamento de los kou**

-siempre vas a ir?-le preguntaba yaten a taiki que se encontraba arreglandose la corbata viendose en el espejo

-claro, no pierdo nada con ir-

-y seiya-pregunto yaten

-no lo se simplemente salio-

-y mina siempre te invito-pregunto taiki

-si pero que aburrido-

-bien me tengo que ir ya es tarde-dijo taiki dirigiendose a la puerta de salida

-espera taiki-

-que sucede yaten-

-mejor te acompañare, no quiero que te pase algo en el camino-dijo agarrando su saco

**Parque**

Seiya se encontraba a lado de un lago haciendo en el ondas con piedras

_-(que estaras haciendo, mi dulce bombon)-_pensaba seiya

Serena hiba caminando, en eso detiene su paso y logra ver a seiya de espaldas, ella siente un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo, cierra sus ojos por un momento, luego vuelve abrirlos cambiando totalmente su mirada, poco a poco se acerca a el y lo abraza por detras, provocando que el se sorprendiera y volteara al verla...

-bombon, pero que estas haciendo?-

-seiya, no digas nada solo abrazame muy fuerte quiero sentir el latir de tu corazon, a pasado tanto tiempo sin sentirte, por que me olvidaste-

-yo nunca te olvide bombon, siempre estube pensando en ti, sabes lo que en verdad siento yo por ti, acaso no te lo e demostrado todo este tiempo-

-eso no es cierto, a pasado ya tanto tiempo, y ni siquiera e logrado sentirte hasta hoy que te e encontrado, seiya no vuelvas a dejarme-

Suavemente seiya la aleja, para ver esos ojos azul celestes reflejando un inmenso amor,poco a poco acorta la distancia que los separa sintiendo su respiracion mutua y sedan un largo y profundo beso

al terminar el beso...

-te amo mi dulce bombon-decia depositando un tierno beso en su frente

-y yo a ti tambien te amo mi guerrero seiya-

Seiya se sienta junto con ella en una banca observando el atardecer, ella se recarga en su hombro volviendo a cerrar nuevamente sus ojos, depues de un largo rato estando recostados mutuamente, vuelve abrir sus ojos...

-mmmm, pero donde estoy-decia serena y al voltear ve a seiya

-seiya, que bueno que estas aqui, que suerte la mia-

-bombon?-seiya al observarla ve diferente su mirada y su personalidad cambia

-oye acompañame no seas asi-

-acompañarte, a donde?-

-a poco no sabes, no te invitaron a la fiesta?-

-fiesta?-

-eres muy engreido, de seguro por eso no te invitaron-

-que pasa bombon? y lo que acaba de suceder-

-aaaaahh no te preocupes seguido me pasa-decia serena en señál de tranquilidad (serena pensaba que se desmayo cuando vio de espaldas a seiya, )

-pero si me vas acompañar?-

-si claro bombon-decia seiya con una exprecion en su rostro de que pasa

-bien entonces vamos a mi casa, no puedo ir en estas fachas-

-si como tu digas-

Al dirigirse a la casa de serena, seiya quiso tomarla de la mano como dos enamorados pero serena alejo rapidamente su mano, poniendolas sobre su cabeza y diciendole..

-apresurate sino llegaremos tarde seiya-

_-(que le sucede a bombon, acaso estara jugando con mis sentimientos, pero si ella sabe que la amo, que pasa bombon)- _pensaba seiya

-seiya yuju, ya llegamos, andas muy extraño ultimamente, bien esperame un ratito ahorita bajo-

-eh si bombon esta bien-

Serena entro rapidamente a su casa y se cambio, poniendose un hermoso vestido color rosa con brillitos plateados

**Casa de aime**

taiki estaciono el auto enfrente de una casa

-y bien?, que aqui va a ser la fiesta, por que no hay nadie, creo y llegamos muy temprano, y tu decias que era tarde sabes que no me gusta ser el primero-decia yaten observando la hermosa casa, por la ventanilla del auto

-bueno lo que sucede es que-taiki se puso un poco ruborizado por lo que le iva a decir a yaten

-por que te pusistes tan nervioso taiki, que? apoco estan por ahi las fans-contesto yaten encojiendose y subiendo la ventanilla

-no no es eso yaten solo que se me olvido decirte, que iva a pasar por mizuno a su casa-

-ah era eso,que que-dijo yaten sorprendido

-lo que sucedio es que me invito a la fiesta y le dije que pasaria yo por ella-

-espero y solo sea eso taiki, no me queda de otra que esperar, anda vamos apresurate-

taiki trago saliba antes de tocar el timbre de la casa, toca el timbre y aime abre la puerta, taiki se queda boquiabierto de ver a aime con un vestido azul cielo, un tocado de perla en su frente muy hermosa

-hola taiki-saludo aime

-vamos taiki si sigues quedandote con la boca abierta, te entraran moscas-

-cok,cok, hola aime nos vamos-decia taiki dando su brazo-

-si vamos-decia apenada

-ay par de tortolos-decia malhumorado yaten

**Entrada de la casa de nira (fiesta)**

-oigan chicas ya se tardaron aime y serena, sera por ellas si bienen acompañadas-decia inpaciente mina

-tienes razon mina, pero abiamos quedado que entrariamos con ellas-decia lita

-pero se me ase extraño que darien sea de esas personas que llege tarde, todabia de serena lo creo pero de el, mejor le marcare para saber si van a tardar todabia mucho-dijo rey sacando su celular de su bolso

-miren ayi bienen taiki y aime-decia lita señalando hacia el auto que al detenerse bajan de el taiki dando la vuelta para abrir la puerta del copiloto donde le ofrecio la mano a aime

-y alli esta mi yaten, sabia que no rechasaria mi invitacion-decia emocionada mina

-tranquilizate mina-dijo rey

-ay tu rey como tienes a nicolas, piensas que todo mundo va a ser como tu, ey yuju yaten aqui estoy por si me andas buscando-decia mina agitando su brazo

-ay no ahi biene mi martirio, este taiki creo que mejor sera que me regrese al apartamento antes de que sea demaciado tarde-

-no seas asi yaten ya estas aqui-

-como tu no vas a ser quien la soporte-

-hola chicas perdon por la tardansa-decia aime una ves llegando hacia ellas

-ya me di cuenta por que te tardastes mucho aime-decia con cara picara mina

-ay mina, pero que cosas dices-dijo apenada aime

-bueno darien-decia rey

-ah hola rey que sucede-contesto darien en la otra linea

-solo te hablo para saber si todabia van a tardar mucho serena y tu en llegar-

-disculpa rey, que serena no les conto que yo no voy a poder asistir, tengo demaciada tarea que realizar y es para mañana-

-no lo sabia, pero espero y acabes pronto y no sabes si serena va a llegar-

-lo que pasa es que se molesto por lo que dije y dijo que no iva a ir si yo no voy-

-bueno entonces eso significa que no vendra, cuidate darien y disculpa la molestia-

-si no te preocupes rey , hasta pronto-

Rey colgo su celular y volteo a ver a las chicas

-chicas serena no va a venir-dijo rey

-por que-pregunto lita

-lo que pasa es que darien me conto que le dijo que no iva a venir con ella a la fiesta por que tenia tarea que hacer y serena se molesto y dijo que entonces ella tampoco vendria-

-que lastima-decia aime

-pues ni modo chicas, asi que aleluya aleluya que cada quien agarre lo suyo-decia mina agarrando el brazo de yaten

Y se dirigieron asia adentro de la casa

**Casa tsukino**

-seiya se encontraba muy contento por que saldria con su bombon pero al mismo tiempo confundido, recordando las palabras que escucho anterior mente

-y yo a ti tambien te amo mi guerrero seiya-

-que habra querido decir con esas palabras-

-dijiste algo seiya-decia serena una ves ya arreglada

-bom..bon-

-ay que-decia asustada serena

-no nada solo que te ves muy hermosa-

-ay pero que cosas dices seiya, siempre probocas que me sonroje-

-es que siempre e tenido ese encanto-

-eres muy engreido, pero ya vamonos que se ase tarde y luego rey me regañara-

-si vamos-decia seiya tomandola delicadamente de la cintura

**En una calle de la ciudad**

-tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad, si no encuentro la perla, no quiero ni siquiera pensar lo que mi reyna me hara, demonios quien la tendra-decia zorac viendo pasar la gente

Cuando pasaban dos chicas con rumbo a la fiesta

-cres que me vesti exagerada-

-no te ves muy bien ademas es el cumpleaños de el hermano de una amiga-

-tienes razon ademas es un chico muy guapo-

-asi que una fiesta, quizas el sea el dueño, jajajajajaja-decia zorac

**Entrada de la casa de nira (fiesta)**

-bombon segura que aqui va a ser la fiesta-

-si bueno eso creo, o me habre equivocado de direccion? ay que cosas verdad jajaja-decia serena riendose

-bueno entonces vamos adentro bombon, asi saldremos de duda-

-por algo me siento segura estando contigo-

Asi seiya con serena entraron, adentro estaban en una parte de la sala rey, lita, mina, yaten, taiki y aime

-ay rey, pero que mentirosa fuistes no que no iva avenir a la fiesta serena-

-pero que dices mina, si darien me dijo...-no termino de decir su frase rey por que cuando volteo...

-ese es seiya, taiki no que habia salido?-dijo yaten

-si eso fue lo que me dijo-decia taiki viendolo

-solo lo esta agarrando, como plato de segunda mesa-dijo molesto yaten

-hola chicas-decia Seiya orgulloso y con una sonrrisa de triunfo al llevar a serena a lado de el

Rey al momento jalo a serena del brazo y se la llevo al balcon

-que demonios es lo que pretendes serena, como darien no vino contigo agarras a seiya como segunda opcion, que no te das cuenta que lo lastimas-decia furiosa rey

-pero que dices rey, tu sabes que seiya y yo solo somos amigos, ademas yo queria divertirme-

En ese momento llega lita

-rey ya calmate, tiene razon serena solo son amigos-decia lita poniendo una mano en el hombro de rey

-como quieres que...-no continuo por que lita le apreto ligeramente su hombro

-sera mejor que regresemos-dijo rey dandose la vuelta

Mientras tanto...

Un chico de unos 20 años se encontraba en el jardin dispuesto a entra a la fiesta pero depronto se siente un fuerte viento provocando que se tapara los ojos

-vaya asi que el festejado, ya se va sin su mejor regalo-decia zorac caminando hacia a el

-quien eres? y que haces aqui y quien te invito?

-por que sera que siempre preguntan lo mismo, en fin, enseñame la perla-

el joven grita fuertemente de dolor haciendo que serena y lita volten rapidamente lita va a avisarle a los demas, seiya le pregunto a lita que donde esta serena y se dirige al balcon donde ella se encuentra

-ay no por que otra vez, no quiero pelear, no quiero-decia serena y se pone a llorar

-calmate bombon-decia seiya tranquilizandola

-ay y ahora donde esta mi tuxedo mask-

**Con el enemigo**

-alto ahi-decian las sailor scout

-otra ves ustedes esta vez yo las derrotare con mis propias manos ya estoy harto que se entromentan en mi camino, polvo de diamante negro-

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-gritaron provocando grandes heridas

-infierno estelar..-

-no te dejare-decia zorac dandole un golpe en el estomago haciendo que se sofocara tratando de inhalar aire

-sailor healer, me las vas a pagar-dijo sailor venus

-beso de amor y belleza de venus-

-eso es todo, polvo de diamante negro-zorac lanzo su poder hacia ella que al momento sailor venus es lanzada con fuerza que tambien lanza un grito

**En el balcon**

Serena voltea y observa a sus amigas tiradas gravemente heridas

-ay y ahora que hare?-gritaba lloriqueando

seiya no podia creer lo que veia, de pronto serena siente un escalofrio recorrer todo su cuerpo, y cierra los ojos, al abrirlos dice...

-por el poder del prisma lunar- ella se transforma con el traje de marinero de la primera temporada pero la unica diferencia de ella es que sus aretes no son de luna sino de estrella, ella voltea a ver a seiya y le dice...

-vamos mi guerrero es hora de luchar, juntos los derrotaremos facilmente, como siempre lo hemos hecho-decia extendiendole la mano, pero el grito de venus la interrumpe, voltea y se dirige hacia la batalla...

-poder de lucha estelar ''transformacion'''-dijo seiya transformandose en sailor fighter

**La batalla**

-detente, no te permitere que arruines una fiesta de cumpleaños ni que lastimes a mis amigas, soy una sailor scouts que lucha por el amor y la justicia y te castigare en el nombre de la luna-

-bla, bla, bla tu tambien, en fin asi acabare con todas de una vez por todas, polvo de diamante negro-decia zorac lanzando su poder, pero ella en lugar de esquivar el poder, lo enfrenta como nunca antes lo habia hecho, al cual sailor fighter le grita..

-sailor moon, cuidado-

pero sailor moon logra detener ese imprecionante ataque

-tiera lunar accion-decia dirigiendo su ataque hacia zorac, provocando que solo lo rasguñara en su brazo izquierdo

-maldicion, nos veremos la proxima sailor moon-decia zorac cuando las sombras negras empezaron a cubrirlo haciendo que desapareciera

Sailor fighter se acerca hacia sailor moon y le dice...

-sailor moon te encuentras bien?-

-si estoy bien no te preocupes, sailor fighter?-

-si-

-y seiya donde esta? por que me dejo sola en esta batalla, por que?-decia haciendo que volviera a cerrar sus ojos y que perdiera su transformacion

serena vuelve abrir sus ojos pero...

-por que yo no quiero volver a pelear, no me gusta la violencia-

Fighter se la queda viendo haciendo que ella tambien se destransformara

-pero bombon ya acabo la batalla-

-en serio ya acabo , ay que bueno, y las chicas-

En eso las chicas se acercan a ellos y le dicen

-serena te encuentras bien-pregunto aime

-si estoy bien y ustedes-

-si tambien-dijo lita

-bueno no todas que digamos ehh-decia mina

-que te paso mina-

-solo es un pequeño raspon nada importante-

-chicas ay que entrar a la fiesta sino van a preguntar por nosotras si vamos.

El joven que se encontraba desmayado, se despierta preguntandose que habia pasado o que quizas solo se quedo durmiendo y tuvo un mal sueño, y entro a la fiesta

**Cabaña del bosque**

-zorac ya la encontrastes-decia la reina

-disculpeme su majestad, pero estuve apunto de acabar con las sailor scouts y...-decia zorac incado enfrente de aquel cristal

-ya no te necesito-la reyna con solo mirarlo lo combirtio en polvo de diamante negro

-eso significa que llego mi turno su majestad-decia inclinandose el caballero de franjas verdes

-asi es cetrix-

_**N/a: **_que les parecio espero y dejen comentarios es muy imporatnte para mi no dejen de seguir leyendo sailor moon y la hermandad, los personajes no son mios le pertenecen a la talentosa y grandiosa **Naoko Takeuchi**, plisss dejen comentarios por fis nos seguiremos leyendo en el proximo capitulo adiosito.

**Comentarios del capitulo 13:**

***Danimar45:** gracias por comentar y darme animos nos estaremos leyendo el proximo capitulo bay

***Yuuki miaka-chan: **lo que sucede es que en el cuerpo de serena hay dos almas tanto la de ella como la de su hermana, por eso cuando cierra sus ojos o se desmaya, ya no es serena, espero y ya no tengas mas dudas de todas formas yo seguire explicandote cuando tengas dudas gracias por seguir leeyendo y comentar


	16. capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15: Un nuevo estudiante entra a nuestra escuela**

**Casa tsukino**

-aaaa, wow ahora si que fue una noche muy agitada-decia serena recostandose en su cama

-y como te fue serena?-le pregunto luna al sentarse en un cojin que estaba en el piso

-de maravilla luna-

-supongo que darien se paso toda la noche bailando contigo verdad?-

-te equivocas luna, lo que pasa es que mi darien no pudo ir conmigo a la fiesta aaaa, pero me encontre en el parque a seiya y me acompaño-

-seiya¡, serena solo espero y sepas lo que haces-

-a que te refieres luna, sabes muy bien que seiya y yo solo somos buenos amigos-

-si lo se, pero sabes muy bien que el te ve mas que una amiga serena-

-oye luna, hoy hubo un ataque en la fiesta, no sabia que hubiera otra vez un nuevo enemigo?-pregunto serena

-un nuevo enemigo?, no sabia nada de eso serena, estare al tanto con la situacion e investigare junto con artemis-dijo luna sabiendo ya la aparicion del nuevo enemigo ocultandole esto a serena

-luna, yo no quiero pelear me da miedo, ademas soy pacifista-

-pero serena si tu siempres has luchado contra los enemigos que llegaban a poderarse de la tierra-

-yo luchaba?-

-serena, te pasa algo-

-...-

-serena-

-si-

-no nada olvidalo, _(serena que sucede contigo, esto no me gusta nada , nada)-_pensaba luna

-aaaaaa, que sueño, bueno sera mejor ir a darme una lucha, descansar e ir mañana a la escuela-

**Templo Hikawa**

-chicas, no se si se dieron cuenta, pero me parece que serena esta teniendo diferente personalidad-dijo mina sentada enfrente de el templo

-tienes razon mina, ultimamente serena esta actuando raro-decia aime analizando la situacion

-y mas con eso de seiya y darien-dijo rey un poco molesta

-calmate rey primero debemos averiguar lo que pasa asi estaremos seguras-dijo lita que estaba recargada en la pared cruzada de brazos-

-tiene razon lita, sera mejor irnos a descansar, por que mañana tenemos clase-decia aime levantandose y dirigiendose a la salida

-ay aime, tambien que estaba y tu mencionando la escuela, bueno por lo menos tendre mas animos de ir...-dijo mina que al momento le brillaron sus ojos

-esta bien hasta mañana chicas que descansen mañana nos vemos-decia rey

-si hasta mañana rey-las chicas se despidieron de rey y caminaron con rumbo a casa de cada una de ellas

**Apartamento de los kou**

-al fin acabo mi pesadilla-decia yaten recostandose en el sofa

-no seas asi yaten, lo imporrtante fue que nos divertimos-dijo taiki depositando las llaves en la mesa

-tan siquiera a ti no te toco los pisotones que da mina-

-jajaja-se empezo a reir taiki

-wow taiki no te veiamos reir desde que bombon fue contigo a ese programa de cocina-decia seiya asercandose a sus hermanos sentandose en el otro sillon que estaba a lado de yaten

-se ve que aime hizo efecto en taiki-dijo en tono burlon yaten

-no, solo que me diverti mucho, cof cof-se aclaro la garganta taiki

-eso fue todo, bien chicos devemos descansar por que mañana tendremos clase-

-no me acordaba, y no e hecho todabia mi tarea-dijo seiya preocupado

-entonces apurate, por que si no te la vas amanecer-

-no seas malo taiki pasamela-

-seiya tienes que hacerte ya responsable-dijo dirigiendose a su habitacion

-yaten pa...-no termino de hablar seiya por que en seguida yaten dijo

-aa,aa ni lo pienses-

-no lo pense yo lo...-pero se dio cuenta que yaten corrio a su habitacion y cerro su puerta

-ahh y dicen ser mis hermanos-

-apurate y deja de quejarte-grito yaten desde su habitacion

**5 Horas despues**

-_(bombon que sucede contigo por que ni siquiera dejaste que te llevara a tu casa, y por que me dijistes guerrero y me preguntastes por mi mismo)-_pensaba seiya

**-Recuerdo-**

_-fighter, donde esta seiya por que no vino a luchar conmigo, porque?_

**-Fin del recuerdo-**

Un buen golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos, seiya se toco la cabeza con su mano derecha, volteo y se encontro con un yaten que traia en su mano un libro

-ya terminastes o tadabia sigues en las nubes-decia yaten encamorrado

-oye yaten no es manera de tratarme asi-

-toma-le decia yaten dandole el libro

- gracias enano, sabia que no eras de un corazon tan frio-

-solo es la demas tarea que te falta por hacer, hasta mañana-decia retirandose

-ese yaten, me las va a pagar-

-solo por que te recordo la demas tarea-pregunto taiki saliendo de su habiotacion

-taiki, pense que ya estabas durmiendo-

-no puedo dejarte solo seiya, aver dime que te falta-

Asi taiki ayudo a seiya con su tarea, despues de un rato mas terminaron y se fueron a descansar en sus respectivas habitaciones

**Cabaña del enemigo**

-como zorac se le ocurria atacar solo a personas inutiles?-se preguntaba cetrix el era un poco alto mas que zorac portaba la misma armadura, solo que sus franjas eran verdes, su cabello era corto peinado en picos color rubio cenizo, ojos color aceituna y una encantadora sonrisa

-vaya, vaya creo que asi sera mucho mejor encontrar la dichosa perla-decia observando una fotografia de un grupo de una preparatoria

**Apartamento de darien**

Darien se sentia inquieto al momento de terminar su tarea...

-_(serena, espero que comprendas que no pude ir contigo por que no tuve tiempo, sabes cuanto daria por estar a tu lado, te amo)-_sin pensar darien se recuesta en el sillon y se queda profundamente dormido

**-Sueño-**

-hola...-no termino de saludar el principe endimio por que...

-que haces aqui, como siempre estas fastidiando-decia sailor moon cruzada de brazos y con un ademan de fastidio,en ese momento se escucha una voz...

-endimion-gritaba aquella dulce voz y a su vez sailor moon dice

-mi guerrero seiya-que corria hacia seiya vestido de guerrero, abrazandolo y dandole un apasionado beso a la vez

**-Fin del sueño-**

darien despierta repentinamente, incorporandose del sillon y poniendo sus manos en su frente, pero al mismo tiempo angustiado

-serena con seiya, pero que esta ocurriendo, acaso sera que seiya y serena tubieron algo que ver en el pasado, pero en que estoy pensando, conosco bien a serena ella jamas me traicionaria, ella es la persona mas honesta con un corazon tan puro que por eso ella no es capaz yo confio plenamente, acoso este nuevo enemigo quiere separarnos, no lo permitire-decia darien al momento de caminar hacia su balcon y observando las hermosas estrellas que brillaban en el cielo

**Al dia siguiente...**

-oigan chicas, que creen de que me acabo de enterar-decia muy animada mina

-tranquila mina y dinos-decia aime

-lo que pasa es que llegara un nuevo estudiante que se transfirio a esta escuela y creo que estara en nuestro salon-

-espero y podamos sacializar con el ya que es nuevo-decia lita

-claro que si por supuesto ya que la diosa del amor se encargara de eso-dijo mina muy decidida

-si claro mina lo que tu digas-decia serena moviendo la muñeca de arriba hacia abajo

-pues te lo voy a demostrar serena, no solo tu conquistaras corazones, jajajaja-se empezo a reir mina colocando sus manos en su cintura

**En el salon**

-buenos dias clase, el dia de hoy estara un nuevo alumno con nosotros que fue transferido, espero y sean buenos con el, puedes presentarte-pregunto el profesor

-si claro, hola mi nombre es kaname kimura-decia un joven muy apuesto, con el pelo corto en picos color rubio cenizo, ojos color aceituna y una encantadora sonrrisa

Mina al verlo empezo a babear y en sus ojos se formaron corazones

-aaaaaay hasta que encontre el principe de mis sueños, ese se ve todo un caballero-decia con las manos entrelazadas en señal de oracion

Yaten al ver la reaccion de mina solo hizo gestos de indiferencia

-bien toma asiento-le decia el profesor

-si gracias-dijo dirigiendose a un asiento que por puritita casualidad se encontraba atras de mina

-oye linda, puedo sentarme atras de ti-

-claro por supuesto-

-no te molestaria que si despues de clase me mostrarias la escuela-

-siiiii-grito mina

-señorita aino guarde silencio-le llamo la atencio el profesor

-si lo siento-

Yaten solo sonrio y dijo..

-_(me da pena este tipo, no sabe lo que le espera)_

**Al final de la clase...**

mina estaba platicando con las chicas y los chicos cuendo se le acerco kaname con una sonrisa de seduccion le dijo...

-ya estas lista muñeca o te sigo esperando ya que por ti puedo esperar mucho tiempo-

-si por supuesto, bueno el deber me llama chicas nos vemos luego-decia mina despidiendose de ellas

-wow, ahora si que se le hizo a mina chicas-decia lita observandola

-yaten ahora si que perdistes a mi amiga mina-le decia serena

-ash simplemente es solo un recorrido, asi hizo lo mismo conmigo cuando era nuevo-le decia yaten con un poco de indiferencia

-tu lo has dicho yaten hizoooo, por que ya tu pasastes a la historia-le decia en tono burlon seiya

-pues tu no te quedas atras-

seiya con una gotita en su cabeza se quedo pensando

**Recorrido de la escuela**

-pues este es la cancha de voleiboll-le mostraba mina, pero kaname solo se la quedaba observandola y penso

_-(acaso esta niña tendra la perla, pero por el momento no la atacare, esperare otro momento y lugar)-_

-sucede algo?-le pregunto

-ehh.. este no nada, simplemente observo que eres una chica muy linda, deseguro has de tener un novio muy celoso-

-jajajajaja, pero que cosas dices, por supuesto que no tengo novio-

-pues yo creo que todos los de aqui estan ciegos, eres muy hermosa-

Mina no pudo evitarlo y se puso rojita

-ay pero que agradable eres, pero de segura eres asi con todas?-le dijo mina

-no, realmente yo soy muy diferente a todos-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-este... bueno ya se esta haciendo tarde me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana-

-esta bien te estare esperando en la entrada de la escuela-

-adios-dijo mina corriendo a todo vapor

**Apartamento de los kou**

-no estas preocupado yaten que tal y te quita a mina-le pregunto seiya

-ahh que cres que todos somos como tu seiya, ve como serena te tiene-contesto yaten con mucha seriedad

-ya van a empezar-decia taiki cerrando un libro

-bueno, lo que pasa es que quiero que yaten se ponga listo sino...-decia seiya

-deja de fastidiar con eso seiya y ocupate de tus asuntos-

**En algun restaurante**

-has sentido algo haruka-preguntaba michiru

-no nada aun-contesto haruka bebiendo un poco de te

-y tu setsuna-

-aun no, las puertas del tiempo siguen cerradas-

-tenemos que encontrar la manera de saber que esta ocurriendo con cabeza de bombon y acerca del plan del enemigo-

-tienes razon haruka-

-y el tiempo esta transcurriendo-les decia setsuna

-es cierto, bueno andando michiru-le decia haruka levantandose de la mesa en que se encontraba, agarrando su saco

-a donde van?-pregunto setsuna

-ire a ver a cabeza de bombon a su escuela creo que ya salio-

-yo tambien las acompañare-dijo setsuna

-pensabamos que tambien estarias ocupada setsuna-pregunto michiru

-por el momento no, ademas hotaru esta con el profesor tomoe-

-muy bien andando-decia haruka saliendo del restaurante

**Escuela Juban canchas de futbool**

Ya era tarde, pero el equipo de futbool se encontraba entrenando pero el capitan del equipo vio de lejos a kaname y se acerco a el para...

-hola soy yanato el capitan de futbool, te gustaria entrar al equipo?-pregunto dirigiendose asia el

-no soy muy bueno, pero tengo un balon aca tras me acompañas y tu decidiras que tan bueno soy-decia kaname llevandoselo atras de la cancha quedando solos

-y bien donde esta el balon?-pregunto yanato volteando a ver a kaname pero este ya no estaba

-aquel balon eres tu-le decia cetrix

-quien eres y kaname-

-anda muestrame tu valiosa perla-cetrix empezo a sacarle la perla pero en lugar de esta solo pudo ver un cuarzo color gris, el joven grito de dolor y quedo inconciente

**Escuela juban entrada**

En aquella escuela un auto deportivo color amarillo se estaciono enfrente de aquel lugar, bajando de el haruka dando la vuelta para abrir la puerta del copiloto dejando ver a michiru seguida de setsuna, las chicas empezaron a salir de lante de ellas serena

-oigan que no es esa haruka-decia litan viendo hacia enfrente

-si y biene con michiru-dijo aime

-y tambien con setsuna-decia rey

-eh donde-pregunto serena que tenia a sus espaldas su mochila

-hola cabeza de bombon-saludo haruka que estaba recargada en su auto

-hola chicas-saludo michiru y setsuna

-hola haruka, hola michiru, setsuna-saludaron todas al mismo tiempo

-supongo que vinieron a ver a serena verdad-pregunto aime

-si asi es-contesto haruka

-si queriamos saber como se encuentra la princesa-decia setsuna

-chicas.. esperenmeeeee-gritaba mina que llegaba con ellas muy agitada

-que ocurre mina?-pregunto lita

-ay nada solo que ya estoy aqui, ah hola haruka, michiru, setsuna-saludo mina entre cortante

-hola mina-contestaron las tres

-bueno pues ya vamonos no-decia impaciente mina

-si esta bien, entonces nosotras ya nos vamos-dijo lita

-si asi es nos vemos despues adios chicas-decia aime

-cuidate mucho serena-se despidio rey

Las chicas se dirigieron asia la cafeteria como era costumbre..

-bueno cabeza de bombon, vamos te llevaremos a tu casa-decia haruka abriendo la puerta de su auto

En ese instante se escucho un fuerte grito que se oia dentro d ela escuela

-ay que fue eso-decia espantada serena

-creo, que es el enemigo-dijo michiru

-esta atacando-decia setsuna

-vamos cabeza de bombon-dijo haruka dirigiendose hacia el lugar

-ay pero a donde, a escondernos-

Haruka no comprendia lo que su princesa decia y como reaccionaba ante esta situacion

-vamos ay que transformarnos-dijo stsuna sosteniendo su pluma transformadora

-si, por el poder del cristal del planeta urano ''transformacion''-

-por el poder del cristal planeta neptuno ''transformacion''-

-por el poder del cristal del planeta pluton ''transformacion''-

las tres sailor exteriores se dirigieron asia la batalla

-ay y ahora que hare-dijo serena en ese instante empezo a sentir un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos y despues de un momento poco a poco los abrio

-es hora de luchar, por el poder del prisma luna-dijo cambiando su voz dulce por una voz segura

**Batalla**

-rayos, primera vez que hago mi trabajo y empiezo con fallas-decia cetrix observando el cuarzo, en ese instante unos petalos color rojos empezaron a caer

-eh que es esto?-se pregunto

-formo parte de una nueva era soy sailor uranus y entrare en accion-decia uranus haciendo su pose de siempre

-lo mismo digo yo formo parte de una nueva era soy sailor neptium y entrare en accion-

-soy la guardiana del tiempo sailor plut y no dejare que hagas daño a nuestra querida tierra-

-asi que ustedes son las famosas sailor scauts, que luchan por el amor y bla bla bla-

-pues te lo demostrare-decia uranus

-ba en fin vamos demonio-decia cetrix arrojando un bolita negra del tamaño de una aceituna, que poco a poco tomaba forma

-bueno, espero y se diviertan con el-dijo cetriz provocando un fuerte viento que a el lo cubrian petalos de rosas color negras

-tierra tiembla¡-lanzaba su poder uranus pero aque ser resistio

-maremoto de neptuno¡-

-grito mortal¡-

aquel ser se dejo caer

-bien lo logramos-dijo uranus al acercarse al demonio, en ese instante la agarro por detras tomandola fuertemente del cuello con su brazo

-sailor uranus-gritaron neptium y plut

-mal.. maldicion-dijo uranus entre cortante

-tiera luna accion-aquella tiara lastimo el brazo del demonio que sostenia a uranus dejnadola libre

-arg quien eres-

-no permitire que ataques dejandonos sin capitan del equipo de futbool soy una sailor scouts que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna-

-no me interesa-el demonio se dirigio hacia ella con gran rapides que ni la misma sailor uranus lo alcanzaba

-sailor moon cuidado-gritaron las sailor scouts exteriores

sailor moon en lugar de salir uyendo vuelve a contra atacar al enemigo dejando a las chicas sorprendidas, sailor mooon lucho cuerpo contra cuerpo, logrando derribar al demonio

-princesa-deci plut

-curacion lunar accion-decia acabando con esto con aquel ser

-sailor moon-se acercaron las tres sailor

-pero sailor uranus, que haces aqui?, debes estar con el principe Haruto?-

-principe haruto-se prugunto uranus

-a ya se de seguro estas en una nueva mision verdad-

sailor uranus empezo a sospechar del cambio de personalidad de serena y simplemente guardo silencio

-de pura casualidad no has visto a mi guerrero seiya-pregunto sailor moon

-seiya¡-preguntaron sorprendidas solo las dos sailor exteriores, molestando un poco a uranus con el comentario de sailor moon

-bueno sera mejor ir a buscarlo-decia destransformando

-pero sailor moon-decia sailor uranus

-espera uranus-le dijo neptium

-crei y sera mejor dejarla e investigar que ocurre-propuso setsuna

-si esta bien-

**Apartamento de los kou**

seiya se encontraba solo en su apartamento en el baño mirando fijamente el espejo...

-_(por que me siento extraño como si mi cuerpo no fuera el mio, que estara pasando)-_pensaba seiya al momento que abrio la llave del fregadero y con sus manos juntas agarro un poco de agua hechandosela en la cara, al momento de incorporarse, voltea al espejo nuevamente, pero en aquel espejo estaba sailor fighter, seiya cerro sus ojos, moviendo en sentido de negacion su cabeza, volviendo abrirlos ve su mismo reflejo vestido como seiya

_-(pero que esta pasando, creo que me estoy volviendo loco)-_pensaba seiya pero el sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos

-ash ese yaten de seguro se le olvidaron sus llaves, voy-decia seiya pero al momento de abrir la puerta se sorprendio al ver a aquella personita

_**N/a:**_que les parecio ahora si que yaten va a empezar a sufrir, que pasara con seiya espero y aya generado varias dudas, disculpen la tardanza de actualizar pero ya estare haciendolo lo mas pronto seguido, nos seguiremos leeyendo en el proximo capitulo adiosin

**Comentarios del capitulo 14:**

***Princessnerak: **apartir de este capitulo se pondra mucho mas bueno, bueno eso digo yo verdad, y si ya pronto sabran de lo que sucede con serena espero y sigas mi historia muchas gracias bay


	17. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16: Una lagrima salida del corazon**

**Apartamento de los kou**

-bombon pero que estas haciendo aquí, como supiste la direccion?-pregunto seiya sorprendido

-mi guerrero seiya, simplemente puedo sentirte estés donde estes-decia ella con una tierna mirada, al instante que lo abrazaba y deslizaba sus manos hacia la cintura de el

-bombon..-seiya no supo que decir dejandolo sin palabras

-sucede algo?-

-no nada, vamos adentro-dijo seiya tomandola de la cintura

-bombon deseas algo de beber-

-si un jugo de naranja-

-aqui tienes-

-y tu no beberas algo-

-yo no, solo con que estes a mi lado me es suficiente-

-bombon puedo preguntarte algo-

-si dime-

-que sientes en realidad por mi?-

-por que lo preguntas, si sabes que mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo entero, te amo mi guerrero seiya-

seiya se acerco a sus labios y se dieron un dulce beso, en ese momento entra taiki seguido de yaten dejandolos sorprendidos por aquella escena que vieron

-seiya¡-dijo yaten totalmente sorprendido

-taiki, yaten pero que estan haciendo aqui?-decia seiya terminando aquel beso y levantandose del sofa

-como que que hacemos aqui, pues aqui vivimos verdad taiki-dijo yaten

-eh... este... si claro-decía taiki

-guerrero taiki, guerrero yaten-decia ella saludandolos con un golpe en el hombro, a cada uno

-yaten, que no te acuerdas que teniamos que vernos en la cafeteria con las chicas y ya es hora-le decia taiki

-vernos con las chicas, pero si nosotros...-yaten no termino de hablar por que vio que taiki le guiñaba el ojo

-aa, si si, ya me acorde, luego nos vemos-decia yaten saliendo del apartamento

-nos vemos despues seiya, adios serena-dijo taiki cerrando la puerta

-eeeyy chicos..., seguramente se confundieron-decia ella

-bueno bombon y ahora a donde quires ir, tenemos toda la tarde-

-antes que nada dime por que estan atacando aqui, quien es el enemigo y por que me mandaron a la tierra a ayudarles-

-ay bombon tu y tus ocurrencias, ven vamos-

-a donde?-

-tu sigueme-seiya la tomo de la mano y salieron del apartamento

**En la calle**

caminaban taiki y yaten sin todabia creer lo que habian visto...

-taiki, todabia no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver serena y seiya-decia yaten colocando sus brazos atras de su nuca

-tienes razon yaten, pero seiya se ve muy feliz y eso es lo mas importante-contesto taiki

-mientras que no lo lastime-

-no creo serena es una niña con un corazon bondadoso ademas se le nota que quiere demaciado a seiya-

-y tu como sabes eso eh-

-bueno pues. yo-

-no me vengas a decir que hay algo entre tu y aime-

-no para nada solo decia-

-entonces estas seguro que serena ya termino con su antiguo novio no?-

-pues yo creo que si, sino no estubiera con seiya-

-si tienes razon, y a donde vamos taiki-

-mmm donde venden una rica comida-

en ese momento cuando se encaminaron a un restaurante, de pronto yaten se detuvo haciendo sorprender a taiki

-que sucede yaten, por que te detienes?-

-oye taiki, ese que viene alli no es darien el exnovio de serena-decia yaten viendo a darien caminando con un libro en su mano leeyendo, darien al voltear hacia enfrente se detuvo

-ah hola ustedes son amigos de serena verdad?-saludo y pregunto darien cerrando su libro

-si asi es mi nombre es Taiki Kou-decia taiki extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo

-y yo soy Yaten Kou-decia yaten muy serio

-Darien Chiva mucho gusto, bueno se me hace un poco tarde con su permiso y fue un placer saludarlos hasta luego-decia retirandose de aquel lugar

-pero que novio tan serio tenia serena de seguro por eso lo dejo-deci yaten con cara de desagrado

-no te quedas atras yaten-le dijo taiki observandolo

-yo no tengo la culpa que sea solo una persona tan directa-le decia alsando sus hombros yaten

**Discoteca**

seiya entro tomandole de la mano de ella a la discoteca, con una sonrisa picara se la quedaba mirando y le pregunto...

-bomboooooon, te acuerdas de nuestra primera cita, aquella ves te pusistes la dificil, pero sabia que el gran seiya kou por fin conquistaria tu corazon-decia seiya con una sonrisa que derritia a cualquier chica que se le pusiera en frente

-nuestra primer cita?, ay seiya tu siempre comparas nuestra primer cita con cualquier momento que pasamos juntos, ven disfrutemos de nuestro amor-

ella tomo por sorpresa a seiya dandole un beso que...

-bombon, no pense que me dieras un beso enfrente de tanta multitud, que atrevida-

-acaso no sera que te amo mucho-

los dos entraron en medio de la pista para disfrutar de la musica

**Casa tsukino**

en la casa de serena mama ikuko se encontraba lavando los platos de la cena en eso suena el telefono...

-sammy... contesta el telefono-gritaba mama ikuko

-si ya voy-decia sammy dejando de jugar un videojuego de sailor v

-bueno-contesto sammy

-buenas noches me prodrias comunicar con serena-hablo darien del otro lado de la linea

-mi hermana no se encuentra , pero dime quien habla-

-soy darien, le podrias decir que mañana pasare por ella a la escuela-

-si, si, yo le digo adios-deci sammy colgando el telefono

-quien era?-pregunto mama ikuko saliendo de la cocina dirigiendose a la sala donde se encontraba

-era el novio de serena-

-novioooooooooooooooooooooo-dijo papa kenji bajando las escaleras y corriendo hacia ellos

-calma papa kenji, ademas serena ya esta en edad de tener novio-decia mama ikuko

-tu lo has dicho mama ikuko pero ese señor esta muy viejo para ella, podria hasta ser su padre-

-no exageres papa, no esta tan viejo simplemente se ve mas alto que la tonta de serena-le dijo sammy

**En el restaurante**

-oye taiki, ya vamonos al apartamento no creo que todabia seiya este alli con serena, ademas de todas maneras entraremos a nuestras habitaciones no cres?-le preguntaba yaten levantandose de la mesa

-esta bien yaten vamos-dijo taiki depositando dinero en la mesa y retirandose del lugar

**Entrada de la casa tsukino**

-bueno bombon hemos llegado-decia seiya deteniendose frente a la casa de serena

-este, entonces aqui me quedo?-dijo ella observando el lugar

-pues si, o es que acaso te quieres ir a vivir conmigo-decia con cierta seduccion en sus palabras

-no presisamente, pero si en otro lugar, pero en fin aqui me quedare, y la guardia me espera o tengo que esperarlos antes de entrar?-

-de que estas hablando mi dulce bombon, ultimamente estas actuando muy extraña-

-extraña?-

-bueno me tengo que ir bombon, pero mañana en la mañana te estare esperando en la entrada de la escuela-

-escuela, ay no otra vez que aburrido-

seiya se acerca hacia ella y se despidieron dandose un tierno beso

-hasta mañana mi dulce bombon que descances-

-hasta mañana mi guerrero seiya-

Ella se dirige hacia dentro de la casa y seiya va con rumbo a su apartamento corriendo con mucha felicidad sintiendo que su corazon palpitaba al mil por hora y el mismo se decia...

-soy todo un casanova-

**Dentro de la casa tsukino**

Al momento de entrar ella cierra la puerta y se recarga en ella, suspira al momento de cerrar sus ojos, vuelve abrirlos y...

-donde estoy, asi es mi casa, pero como llegue?-se preguntaba serena

-serena que bueno que llegaste-la saludaba mama ikuko

-mama hola-

-serena, te llamaron por telefono-decia sammy

-asi y quien era?-

-un tal darien-

-queee¡-decia serena rapidamente subio a su habitacion, tomo el telefono...

-bueno-contesto darien en la otra linea

-darien habla serena-

-ah hola serena te marque a tu casa pero me dijieron que no estabas-

-a si bueno es que tenia un trabajo y..-

-no te preocupes lo importante es que llegastes con bien-

-si gracias-

-serena ya que no pude ir ese dia a la fiesta contigo que te parece si mañana despues de clases te invito a salir que dices-

-si por supuesto darien-

-entonces pasare por ti a la escuela-

-si esta bien-

-hasta mañana serena te amo-

-yo tambien te amo, hasta mañana-decia serena colgando el telefono

-aaaaaaaa mañana tendre una cita con mi darien-decia emocionada

**A la mañana siguiente**

mina que era costumbre que ella llegara tarde, esta vez llego temprano viendo en la entrada aun joven muy apuesto que se encontraba recargado en la barda con un pie doblado y con su mochila en el hombro, mina al verlo se emociono tanto que al correr tropezo..

-ahhh-grito mina haciendo que el joven volteara, mina al verlo rapidamente se levanto

-mina te encuentras bien?-le pregunto kaname

-si solo que se me habia caido una moneda no la ves por ayi-

-ehh no-

-bueno que da, vamos adentro si-

-no vas a esperar a tus amigas, por mi no te preocupes-

-tienes razon espero y no tarden-

Enseguida llego yaten, taiki y seiya

-oye yaten no es esa mina-pregunto taiki

-mm creo que si-contesto yaten

-parece que esta muy bien acompañada yaten-le decia seiya

-ya vas a empezar a fastidiar seiya-

-bueno yo solo decia-

-buenos dias mina-saludo taiki

-buenos dias taiki-

-y no nos presentaras a tu amigo-pregunto seiya

-si, kaname el es taiki, seiya y yaten son mis amigos-presento mina a kaname con los chicos haciendo que kaname le diera un apreton demanos a cada uno de ellos

-seiya, taiki yaten el es kaname mi compañero de clase-

-y espero no solo ser el compañero de clases sino el futuro novio de esta linda chica-decia kaname provocando el sonrojo de mina

-mmm-decia yaten con un gesto de desagradable mirando a kaname

Despues llegaron aime y lita

-hola chicos-saludaba lita

-buenos dias lita-decian taiki, seiya y mina,

-buenos dias, taiki-decia aime

-buenos dias mizuno-saludo taiki

-mmm, aqui ya se esta formando una atmosfera de amor ehh-les decia mina provocando ruborizar a aime y un poco a taiki

-bien, bien sera mejor entrar vamos chicos-decia mina a lita, kaname, yaten y seiya

-oye seiya, que tu no vas-le pregunto lita

-no esperare a bombon-decia seiya recargandose en la pared de la entrada

-ay seiya si sabes que sere, siempre llega tarde estas seguro-pregunto mina

-si la estare esperando-

-entonces nos vemos adentro-dijo lita

-si lita gracias-

**Adentro del salon de clases**

-si, si como ven-deci lita pero en eso vio a serena sentada en su lugar resolviendo un problema

-pero serena que haces aqui-le pregunto mina

-hola chicas,nada resolviendo un problema que se me hace dificil pero no imposible-contesto serena dejando la pluma aun lado de su libreta

-tu serena, resolviendo problemas y de algebra?-pregunto yaten incredulo

-que ay algun problema con eso-

-no nada solo que nos sorprendistes un poco, por cierto serena, seiya penso que llegarias tarde como siempre y te esta esperando en la entrada-dijo lita

-como siempre, apoco e llegado tarde-pregunto serena

-si siem... ay serena en que mundo vives jajajaja-se empezo a reir mina

En ese momento entran taiki y aime

-serena, por que no le dijistes a seiya que ya estabas aqui-le pregunto aime

-bueno ya ahorita voy-decia levantandose de su lugar

-taiki-le decia en voz baja yaten

-si que sucede-

-no te parece algo extraño, ayer estaba muy acaramelada serena con seiya y ahorita muy distante-

-como crees-le contesto taiki

**Entrada de la escuela**

-seiyaaaaaa-le gritaba serena corriendo hacia el

-bombon, no sabia que ya estabas adentro, se supone que te iva a esperar en la entrada y que juntos entrariamos-

-ay seiya cuendo te dije eso-

-como que cuando, fue ayer bombon-

En ese instante tocan la campana para dar inicio a las clases

-corre seiya sino llegaremos tarde-decia serena corriendo con direccion a su salon

Despues que acabaron las clases el dia que estaba soleado unas cuantas nubes negras empezaron a cubrir el hermoso cielo azul y despejado, tocan la campana para que todos salgan de clases...

-uff y yo pense que esto no tenia fin-decia mina secando su sudor de su frente

mina voltea hacia el lugar de atras que en el se encontraba kaname guardando sus cosas

-oye kaname me llevarias a mi casa?-le decia mina

-claro, lo que tu quieras muñeca-

-mina recuerda que el dia de hoy nos toco hacer un trabajo para la materia de ciencias-decia yaten interrumpiendo aquel momento

-ay no quiero hacer ese trabajo, mejor aganlo austedes por mi si, vamonos kaname-decia mina tomando el brazo de kaname

Yaten se puso un poco colorado, por que sus amigos se estaban burlando de el

-ni modo yaten suerte para la proxima-dijo en tono burlon seiya

-no molestes-decia con mucha seriedad yaten

todas las chicas tanto lo chicos empezaron a salir del salon dirigiendose a la salida de la escuela

**Entrada de la escuela**

Taiki se acerca a seiya y le pregunta

-oye seiya por que serena esta tan alejada de ti, sucedio algo a noche-

seiya iva a contestar cuando derrepente grito serena

-miren chicas mi darien vino por mi-serena salio corriendo hacia darien que se encontraba recargado en su auto rojo, lo abrazo y se dieron un beso, seiya al ver esta escena solto derrepente su mochila, da la vuelta y se va corriendo, taiki y yaten se quedan sorprendidos viendose ambos entre si..

-seiya espera-decia taiki reaccionando un momento despues viendo correr a seiya pero no logra detenerlo

-que darien y serena siguen siendo novios?-pregunto yaten

-claro que si yaten, no se por que preguntas eso si sabes que serena ama a darien-contesto rey

-Ay esta serena parece que no se pudo esperar hasta que estubieran solos-les decia rey a aime y lita

-ya sabes como es serena rey-le contesto lita

-pues se equivocan ni siquiera la conocen-dijo yaten y se dirigio hacia donde taiki se detuvo

-y ahora por que yaten dijo eso?-pregunto lita

-no lo se pero es muy raro-contesto aime

-bien serena, nos vamos-decia darien abriendo la puerta del copiloto

-si, claro por supuesto-dijo serena subiendo

-nos vemos chicas-se despidio

-hasta mañana serena-contestaron

el auto de darien arranco y las chicas se fueron

**En el parque**

De pronto empezo un viento muy fuerte y comenza a llover, seiya caminaba con la mirada hacia el suelo, vio una banca desocupada con la vista hacia un lago, se sienta en el y empieza a llorar confundiendo sus lagrimas con la lluvia que caia del cielo, mojandolo poco a poco

-rayos donde se metio?-pregunto yaten desesperado buscandolo con la mirada

-no lo se pero ay que darnos prisa, ya comenzo a llover-le dijo taiki corriendo en dirreccion al parque

-no es ese-pregunto yaten

-si, es seiya-dijo taiki

Taiki se acerco poco a poco a seiya junto con yaten y con su mano derecha le toco su hombro haciendo que seiya volteara a verlos...

-taiki-dijo seiya

-vamos hermano, ay que ir a casa-le decia taiki ayudandolo a pararse de aquella banca

-no, dejenme solo-

-vamos seiya, sino pescaras un terrible resfriado y no quiero que me contagies-le dijo yaten

Seiya se levanto y camino en sentido opuesto y les dijo...

-dejenme solo, quiero estar solo, no lo entienden-dijo con algo de enojo y tristeza a la vez en sus palabras

-tonto-dijo yaten

taiki y yaten se refugiaron en una carpa que se encontraba en el parque y seiya se fue

_**N/a: **_espero y les aya gustado este capitulo nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente los personajes no me pertenecen sino a **Naoko Takeuchi** gracias por leer.


End file.
